The Second Keyblader
by RyuHll
Summary: As another keyblader named Ace travels around the universe like Sora, what will happen when he is influenced by the evil Malificent and other villains?And what effect will he have on the story as he meets the heroes and villains?R & R please.
1. Chapter 1:The Dream That Started It All

**The Second Keyblader**

Disclaimer:I dont own any Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Disney characters or worlds.

Copyright:I own Ace, Calm, Sarah, Tai, and the town, Twin City.

Note:_All thoughts will be in this type of font._

**The Dream That Started It All**

Ace was laying in bed trying to sleep, but didnt want to. He has been having strange dreams of being surrounded by darkness. There would be three things.A sword, a shield, and a wand, but he did not want to take any. A shadow would keep getting him if he waited too long. He was exhausted because he had stayed up all night last night. He finally passed out and saw the same darkness, sword, shield, and wand. The sword was gleaming in the darkness. It had light hanging around it. The handle was white with a red jewel gleaming on the end. The shield had the same glow of light as the sword. The inside held a mouse head. There were three circles that together formed a head and two big ears. The staff had a red jewel like version of the mouse head and the part you would hold it by was blue.

"Pick a power and weakness", a voice boomed out,"Power, magic, or defence."

"Not again", Ace moaned. _Fine, I might as well end these dreams._ He walked to the sword and it appeared in his hands. He walked to the staff and loss some magic power. The sword glowed in his hand and the blade end grew longer. It had a curve at the end and was red. The blade had the glow of light around it. A shadow appeared behind him.

"Now prove you are worthy!", the voice boomed. _What the hell is this dream?_ The shadow attacked, but fell in one slash. Another two appeared. _Now what? _He attacked and beat them both in one slash. A staircase of light appeared to a new platform.

"What do you want?", Ace yelled. He ran up the staircase and found a door. He walked toward the door and a cloaked figure appeared.

"You should wake up before it is too late", he said. The man disappeared and appeared behind him. "You dont want any part in this", he said. Ace didnt get what these dreams were, but he was brave and tough when he needed to be.

"What are these dreams?", he asked,"What would happen if I dont accept whatever is here?" The man grunted, disappeared, and reappeared in front of the door. "You dont want me to gain something, do you?", he kept going,"What is it?" The man grinned under his hooded cloak.

"If you were to gain what you want to know about", the man began,"It would mean those shadows and much harder things to destroy Twin City!" _Twin City?_

"If this is as powerful as you seem to think it is", Ace said,"I would be able to destroy them!" The man became grim.

"If you wont comply and wake up", he said,"I will force you!" A sword appeared in his hand and the man blasted Ace down the stairs. Before even getting half way down, the man teleported behind him and slashedhis back. Ace landed closer to the door than where he was standing. _Dammit! How do I beat that? _Ace got up and saw him grinning. "Are you sure you wont give up?", he asked calmly.

"I dont know who you are, but you wont stop me!", he yelled and ran through the door. The door disappeared behind him. He suddenly felt cold.

"Foolish kid!", the man's voice echoed,"I cant be stopped that easily!" Ace ran into the center of the platform.

"No more games!", Ace yelled.He heard the man laughing.

"I agree", his voice echoed,"Its time for you to leave!" A shadow stretched out from Ace's body and formed into a shadow replica of Ace. Ace took his blade out and got ready.

"Ah the keyblade", it said. _Keyblade?_

"What is a keyblade?", Ace asked,"Who are you?"

"The keyblade is the blade you are holding", the replica said,"As for who I am, I am a shadow replication of you...Just call me Shade for now." Shade made a blade appear from no where and Ace tried making the first attack. Shade blocked with ease and hit Ace in the back with the hilt of his sword. Ace twirled back up and tried slashing at the replica, but was stopped by Shade.

"Why cant I land a single hit?", Ace yelled in frustration. Shade just laughed.

"I am the dark you!", he laughed,"The more darkness in you, the more powerful I become!" Ace got angry again and attacked, but Shade stuck his hand out and it began emiting dark energy, blocking Ace's swing. "Anger makes darkness", Shade laughed,"The angrier you get, the stronger I can become!" A stab was sent by Ace and blocked by Shade. _How do I beat someone with that much power? _Ace jumped up and tried slashing him again, but missed.

"You wont win!", a distant voice yelled. Ace saw a kid around his age with a keyblade jump down and slash Shade.

"Damn!", Shade yelled,"I thought the dark creature was taking care of you!" A creature formed from the shadows and attacked. The kid turned and saw Ace holding the blade.

"Who are you?", he asked.

"I am-", Ace began, but was cut off when Shade smashed his fist into Ace's face. He looked over and saw a light over the edge. He jumped and fell. And fell. And fell. And fell.

"You wont get away!", Shade yelled after Ace. Ace plummeted down into the light . Next thing he knew, he was laying in bed panting.


	2. Chapter 2:The Attack On Twin City

Disclaimer:I dont own any Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Disney characters or worlds.

Copyright:I own Ace, Calm, Sarah, Tai, and the town, Twin City.

Note:_All Ace's thoughts will be in this type of font._

**The Attack On Twin Cities**

Ace got dressed in a black tangtop and jeans as soon as he awoke from the dreams. He walked through the town completely absent minded. _Keyblade? What does that have to do with me? _He suddenly heard a train whistle and stopped at the tracks. _Maybe if I... Keyblade! _The keyblade appeared in his hand. _What the hell? So it wasn't just a strange dream. _The keyblade disappeared and Ace continued to think about it. Suddenly, a voice came from behind.

"Ace!", the girl's voice yelled,"What are you doing?" He turned to see his smiling friend, Sarah. He waved, smiling back at her. Sarah was wearing jeans and a red t-shirt. She had blond hair and was beutiful. Ace had liked her for a while, but never actually had the guts to say anything to her.

"Just thinking", he said. A boy came up behind Sarah.

"About what?", he asked. This was his other friend, Calm. He wore jeans and a red tangtop. Calm was unusually calm around others. If someone tried picking a fight, he could keep his cool and make almost anyone feel stupid. Although he was like this, he could fight if needed. Ace and Calm were almost the perfect team, but with one other person, they were definetly the best team in the city.

"I had a strange dream last night", Ace said.

"Did it have something to do with shadows?", another boy said from behind.

"I had one like that", Calm and Sarah said together. They looked at each other, freaked out.

"Tai, you too?", Ace asked. Tai was a tough kid. He wore jeans and a black t-shirt with a skull on it. This was the one other person for the perfect team. Tai was tough, Calm was calm and could keep his cool, and Ace was tough, but in defence too. If Tai got hurt, he could probally defend until Tai was alright. Ace was the established leader of the group, but Tai considered himself the leader.

"Yeah", Tai said,"Follow me so we can talk." They walked off toward a small shack. Inside, they began discussing the dream. Ace told his dream and everyone agreed that theirs' were similar. Calm and Ace announced that they chose the sword. Sarah said she had chosen the staff. Tai had chosen the shield.

"So together we picked them all", Ace concluded,"Well, I was told that Twin City would be attacked by strange shadow creatures."

"If they come, we'll be ready!", Tai said,"We **are** the perfect team after all!" _But what if we cant beat them?_

"Well I want to know something else", Ace said,"What were your weapons called and did any of you get attacked by a cloaked figure?" They shook their heads to the second question.

"The Dream Rod", Sarah said.

"The Knight's Shield", Tai said.

"The Ragnarok", Calm said.

"Well, can anyone do this?", he asked,"Keyblade!" The red sword appeared from no where. The others looked in shock. All except Tai. He grinned.

"Ragnarok!", Calm said. A black sword appeared in his hand. It resembled the keyblade Ace recieved except it was jet black. As Ace held the sword, he heard a voice in his head. _Crimson Vengence._

"Crimson Vengence", Ace repeated,"This one is called Crimson Vengence."

"Dream Rod!", Sarah yelled. A rod appeared in her hand. It had a blue handle and a star at the end of it.

"If you guys can do it, so can I", Tai said, mockingly,"Knight's Shield!" Nothing happened. "Knight's Shield!", he yelled again. Nothing happened. "Why doesnt it work for me?", Tai yelled. Suddenly, they heard screams from outside. They all ran out and saw Heartless swarming the streets.

"Calm, stay here!", Ace yelled,"You guys protect each other!" Ace ran off at the Heartless.

"You arent taking all the fun!", Tai yelled. Calm grabbed his arm.

"You are the only one without a weapon", he said,"Ace, I'll help you!" Tai glared at the two slashing down Heartless. A voice came from behind.

"So, you want power too?" Tai and Sarah turned around. A shadow shaped like Tai was standing there. "Come with me and it is yours", it said. Sarah held her rod ready to strike. The Shadow Tai pushes her away and holds his hand out to Tai.

"Calm!", Ace yelled,"Get Tai!" Calm looks back and sees Tai take Shadow Tai's hand and teleport away.

"Tai!", Calm yelled and then spotting Sarah,"Sarah!" He ran to her and helped her up. The Heartless began leaving.

"We won!", Ace said. Then a giant shadow was casted upon them. They looked back and saw a giant wyvern Heartless. The wyvern roared and dove at them.

"Ace!", Calm yelled,"I'll get Sarah outta here!" Calm ran off and Ace was left to fight. He struck the wyvern on the face and was taken up with it. He looked down and saw that Twin City was reduced to a simple circle of the small piece of the city. The wyvern dove again and threw Ace off.

"Calm!", he yelled,"Where are you?" Ace fell. And fell. And fell. And fell. Then everything went black for Ace.


	3. Chapter 3:A New Town, a New Battle

Disclaimer:I dont own any Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Disney characters or worlds.

Copyright:I own Ace, Calm, Sarah, Tai, and the town, Twin City.

Note:_All Ace's thoughts will be in this type of font._

**A New Town, New Fight**

Ace opened his eyes and found he was lying in an alley. _Where am I? _He got up and walked out to see what was here. There was one building that said Item Shop and another that said Accesory Shop. There were people walking around the square, but then he spotted something familiar. It was the man from his dream grinning at him! Ace ran at him, but the man disappeared. Then he heard a voice.

"Where am I?", it said. Ace ran over to a ledge that looked down on the alley. The boy who had saved him in his dreams was lying there. _That kid...Maybe he can help. _Ace jumped down and startled the kid. A keyblade appeared in his hand and he attacked. Ace blocked with Crimson Vengence and held the kid there.

"Who are you?", Ace asked.

"Sora, holder of the keyblade", Sora declared.

"Dont you remember the dream?", Ace asked.

"You?", he said, clearly startled. They let their keyblades disappear and began talking.

"Sora", Ace said,"Was your world destroyed?"

"How'd you know?", he asked.

"Mine was too", Ace replied. Ace looked over and saw the people were gone. "Follow me", he whispered. They walked out of the alley and saw no one there.

"Which of you is the keyblade master?", a voice asked.

"I am", they said at the same time.

"Dont play games with me boys!", the man said, coming out from around the corner. He wore a black leather vest with a white shirt under it and black jeans. He had a kneclace around his neck and he held a sword that looked like it could double as a gun. He looks ready to kill.

"I am not playing around", they said,"I am the keyblader." They both have their swords appear out of no where.

"Two?", he yells,"Fine, I will just beat you both!" He charges at them, but they both dodge and hit him in the back. He shoots a fireball at Sora, but Ace blocks the fireball and shot it back at him. The man back into the Item Shop and grunted. He charged again, but Ace and Sora jumped down the stairs to dodge.

"Who are you?", Ace yelled.

"You wont need to know!", the man yelled and knocked Ace out.


	4. Chapter 4:The Darkness Awakens

Disclaimer:I dont own any Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Disney characters or worlds.

Copyright:I own Ace, Calm, Sarah, Tai, and the town, Twin City.

Note:_All Ace's thoughts will be in this type of font._

Note:------, those seperate different locations.

**The Darkness Awakens**

Ace wakes up and finds himself in a chair and Sora laying on a bed. He looks over and sees the man talking to a woman. The woman wore a green shirt that showed her stomach and her neck. She also had a yellow scarf, brown gloves, and green pants.

"Who are you?", he asked.

"Look Squall", the girl said,"The one with the red sword is awake!"

"Its Leon", he said angrily. The girl walked to Ace.

"I am Yuffie", she said,"Sorry Squall had to beat you up, but we need to get the keyblade away from you."

"Its Leon!", he yelled. Yuffie went over and sat on the bed Sora layed on. Sora began to wake up.

"Squall!", she cried,"This one is waking up too!"

"Its Leon!", he yelled.

"Oh, Kairi", Sora said, clearly delirious,"Im so glad your safe."

"Kairi?", she said puzzled,"I am the great ninja Yuffie!" She got up. "I think you over did it Leon", she said,"We had to take your keyblades away...That was how they were tracking you."

"Yeah, it was the only way to conceal your hearts, but it wont work for long", Leon said,"Still hard to believe that you two of all people are the chosen ones." Leon grabbed Sora's keyblade, but it disappeared into Sora's hand. "I guess beggers cant be choosers", he said. Ace grabbed the Crimson Vengence.

"Start making sense!", Sora yelled. A heartless appeared outside the window.

"They're here!", Leon shouted. He grabbed his gunblade and took off, followed by Sora and Ace. Heartless appeared, but were slashed back until they got to a door. "Get in!", Leon shouted. Ace grinned.

"You go!", he yelled,"I'll hold them off!" Ace did a front flip over one shadow and slashed it. A couple of Knights and Red Nocturnes appeared. A barrage of fire was shot at him, but he shot them back. The Knights attacked, but were fended off.

"Who's that?", a voiceyelled in confusion. Ace turned and saw a duck and a dog-like thing. A Knight punched him back and the dog ran to his aid. The dog held a shield and was in green pants and a green shirt. The duck held a staff and wore a blue coat. The duck shot Blizzard at the Red Nocturnes and the dog-like thing rammed past the Knights.

"Gawrsh!", the dog yelled,"Im Goofy, whats your name?" Ace stopped a Heartless from getting Goofy.

"The names Donald!", the duck yelled.

"Im Ace", he said as he slashed another back. Ace ran foward, causing the rest to follow. There were more Heartless ahead.

"Ace!", Goofy yelled,"Wait!"

"Go ahead without me!", Ace yelled back, turning a corner. Ace ran down the alley and was eventually stuck. "Dang!", he yelled. He turned around and began hacking away Heartless. Ace was doing fine, but then the shadows under him began moving. The Heartless grabbed his arms and legs.

"Hold on!", yelled a voice. A boy with purplish hair jumped down and slashed off a couple of Heartless with a blade that was black on the edge, but red on the inside. He wore a yellow shirt and blackish pants. He took out a couple more Heartless and Ace slashed his way to the boy.

"Who are you?", Ace asked.

"Riku!", he yelled back,"Dont worry, I'll help you out!" The two twirled and slashed for a while, but then Ace remembered something. Ace jumped to the wall and threw his keyblade. He ran with Riku following him. "Is it wise to throw your weapon away?", Riku asked.

"Dont worry bout it!", Ace replied. They ran through the streets until they got to the 1st district. Riku looked at Ace.

"You wanna get your sword now?", he asked.

"Its okay", Ace said,"Keyblade!" The red blade appeared in Ace's hand as they heard a loud ring.

"The clock tower", Leon's voice came from behind. They turned around and saw Sora talking to Leon. "It is said that there is a great Heartless to appear when it strikes three times", Leon said. Sora took off for the 2nd district.

"Wanna go?", Ace asked.

"Sora...", Riku muttered,"Yeah, lets go!" They run off for the 2nd district too. They saw Sora, Donald, and Goofy fighting giant armor.

"Dont go", a voice said. They turned around and were sucked into darkness. They were falling through complete darkness and landed flat on their back. A woman in a black cloak and holding a staff stood before them. She had a head dress of what appeared to be horns.

"Who are you?", Ace yelled.

"I am the queen of darkness, Malificent", she said.

"You're sure full of yourself, huh?", Riku said. Riku jumped at her, but was sent through a portal of darkness. He appeared behind her and flew into the ground.

"What do you want?", Ace yelled. She chuckled.

"Only to give you your full potetial", she said.

"And how do we get that?", Ace yelled.

"By opening yourself to the darkness", Malificent replied. A huge dark portal opened and she stepped through. Ace and Riku followed. They now stood in a room that looked like a conference room in a castle. There was a round table and around it there were people shrouded in darkness. One looked like a pirate. Another looked like a sack with patches in it. Another looked like a fat octopus. Another who had flames on his head. The next was a man in a turban and finally, there was Malificent.

"So, these are the dark ones?", the one in the turban said.

"They are...Strange", Malificent said,"They are shrouded in darkness, but have the potential for light." The one on fire looked at them.

"Would you two join the darkness?", he asked.

"No-", Ace began.

"Join them", said a voice in his head. It apparently was in Riku's too because he stopped and listened.

"Fine", they both answered.

"Then ye be Captain Hook's bilge rats, swabie!", the pirate said.

"I am Jafar", th turban guy said.

"Hades", the one on fire said.

"We could put a scare in that keyblade master with Oogie Boogie's help!", the sack said.

"I am Ursula", the octopus said. They looked at the people.

"Riku, you stay here and await our decisions on what you do", Malificent said,"Ace, you go back and trick Sora into trusting you." With that, Ace was thrown back and landed on a kid.

"Ugh!", the kid yelled,"Ace?" Ace looked down and saw that he landed on Sora.

"Oh", he said,"Hi." Donald and Goofy were there and it looked like they were going.

"To the gummi ship!", Donald yelled. They ran there and Sora sat at the pilot seat.

"Hold on!", he yelled and pressed the big green button that said GO.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What does everyone think so far? R & R please.


	5. Chapter 5:A Dark, Dark Wonderland

Disclaimer:I dont own any Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Disney characters or worlds.

Copyright:I own Ace, Calm, Sarah, Tai, and the town, Twin City.

Note:_All Ace's thoughts will be in this type of font._

**A Dark, Dark Wonderland**

They saw a big red planet come into view as they sped past Heartless controled ships. Sora was having the time of his life seeing as he had never been off his island. Goofy and Donald didnt care much for they had been doing this many times before. Ace just slept. He was tired and thinking of if he had made the right choice by joining evil. _Is this really right? They treat me kindly. They trust me. Should I really decieve them?_

"What are you thinking about?", Goofy asked.

"Oh, nothing", Ace said,"Just our next adventure."

"Well we're here", Sora announced. They got out and saw a white rabbit speed past them.

"I'm late, I'm late!", it said,"The queen will have my head for sure!" It ran through a couple of doors and through a bizarre room. Sora, Ace, Donald, and Goofy followed. It ran through a door with a talking door knob, but it was too small to get through.

"Now what?", Donald asked.

"What is this?", Ace asked, picking up a bottle of liquid. He drank some and shrunk.

"There we go!", Sora said.

"Can you keep it down!", the door knob yelled. Ace ran to it and tried opening it, but it wouldnt budge. Sora thought of something and tried shoving the bed. It flattened into the wall, revealing a doorway. The four of them ran in and saw a girl in a blue dress and blond hair standing before a fatter woman in a red dress and holding a hammer shaped like a heart. Along the way to the platform the blond girl stood at, there were red and black hearts with weapons. The red ones held spears and the black ones held axes.

"What am I accused of?", the blond girl asked.

"I sentence you for attempted theft of the queen's heart!", the fat woman yelled.

"Why?", she yelled her objection,"I have not done a thing!"

"Because I say so!", the queen yelled.

"Just because you are the queen doesnt mean you can be so mean!", the girl yelled.

"How dare you!", the queen yelled,"I sentence Alice to death!"

"She didnt do it!", Sora piped up.

"What proof do you have?", the queen yelled.

"Let us get some!", Ace yelled.

"But that would be muddling", Goofy whispered to the others.

"Meddling!", Donald corrected.

"Fine!", the queen yelled,"But if it isnt enough, it is off with all your heads!" The four of them ran out into Lotus Forest and the Cheshire Cat appeared.

"Who are you?", Sora yelled.

"Who indeed?", the cat said,"Poor Alice. Soon to be beheaded for something she hasn't done."

"If you know who did it, tell us!", Sora yelled.

"The Cheshire Cat knows all the answers, but doesnt always tell", he said,"The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness."

"Wait!", Sora and Ace yelled. The Cheshire Cat disappeared so they only heard his voice.

"There are four pieces of evidence in the forest", the cat said,"Find them all and there is a big reward."

"Should we trust him?", Donald asked.

"To trust or not to trust", the cat said,"I trust you'll decide." Sora, Ace, Donald, and Goofy ran foward to search for the evidence.

"Here, take this Ace", Sora said, handing him Brave Warrior.

"Thanks", Ace said putting it on.

"Here is our evidence!", Sora announced once it was all found. Ace ran up alongside him. The queen slamed her hammer down and the four boxes became five.

"Pick the one and if it is right, I will dismiss the trial", the queen said. Sora looked at them, but Ace saw something different. There was a dark aura around one.

"The middle one", Ace said. They opened it and a dark version of himself appeared. It grinned and launched at Ace. The two toppled over and continued fighting.

"Get them!", the queen yelled. A tower appeared and the cards attacked. Sora, Donald, and Goofy fought the cards while Ace fought his shadow self. Ace stabbed its chest and darkness shrouded him.

"Where am I?", Ace yelled.

"We can sense your doubt", Malificent's familiar voice said.

"What doubt?", Ace asked.  
"The doubt of accepting darkness", Malificent said.

"I have no doubt", Ace said.

"Then face your darkness!", Malificent yelled. The dark version of Ace appeared again and took out a sword. The two clashed.

"I wont shrink before the darkness!", Ace yelled,"I wont fear it!" He slashed his shadow in half and it vanished. "The darkness cant beat me!", he yelled. Darkness rose around him and trapped him.

"You can never beat darkness", Malificent chimed in. The darkness grappled onto him.

"Darkness wont ever beat me!", he yelled,"Nothing will stand in my way!" A light shined at his heart and blasted the darkness away.

"Reluctence to the darkness gives you light", Malificent said,"But no light can defeat darkness!" She shot a dark blast at Ace and it penetrated the light. "Come to the darkness", she said and he awoke in the trial room.

"What happened?", Ace yelled. He looked around and saw that Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Alice were gone.

"So, Ace?", Malificent said in his head,"The darkness will help you find your friends." _My friends are alive? _"Of course they are", Malificent's voice continued,"You just have to find them." Ace got up and ran out to the entrance. Sora stood before a giant Heartless and gave it a finishing blow with fire.

"What happened here?", Ace asked.

"You missed the battle", Sora said,"Where were you?"

"No where special", Ace said,"But I have remembered something that I have to do."

"What?", Goofy asked.

"Find my friends, Sarah, Calm, and Tai", he said,"The current adventures made me forget until now." Ace looked back and saw the door knob yawn. A keyhole shined there. Sora's keyblade forced itself to point at the keyhole and sealed it.

"Where to now?", Ace asked. They went to the ship and saw a path to a big jungle.

"How bout there?", Sora asked cheerfully.

"Fine by me", Ace said. Sora pressed GO and they took off for the jungle.


	6. Chapter 6:Reunions and Partings

Disclaimer:I dont own any Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Disney characters or worlds.

Copyright:I own Ace, Calm, Sarah, Tai, and the town, Twin City.

Note:_All Ace's thoughts will be in this type of font._

**Reunion and Partings**

Donald and Sora were practicing their magic while they went. Ace was sparring with Goofy who defending Ace's attacks. Eventually, Ace fell asleep.

"No!", Ace heard Donald yell, waking him from his sleep,"The king would never be in a back water place like that!"

"Just land!", Sora yelled.

"Maybe my friends are there!", Ace piped up,"Lets look!" Donald shook his head. Sora reached around Donald and pressed the LAND button.

"Noooooo!", Donald yelled. The ship wobbled and fell into the jungle. Ace saw Sora fall through the roof of a tree house as he fell down into the jungle. Ace grabbed the edge and climbed up to the tree house, where Sora was. He saw Sora in a daze and then saw a leapord ready to pounce at them.

"Look out!", he yelled and jumped at the leapord. He slashed the leapord and it fell back. It jumped over Ace and went for Sora. By now, Sora had his keyblade ready and blocked the leapord. Ace hit the leapord in the back and sent it into a wall so it looked dead.

"Hah!", Ace laughed at the leapord and then to Sora,"So where is Donald and Goofy?"

"I dont know bout Goofy, but who cares about Donald", Sora said, remembering the argument. The two were about to leave, but the leapord jumped up and attacked. The two got ready, but a man with only a loin cloth on and a spear in hand jumped down and blocked the leapord.

"Sabor danger", the man said. Sabor jumped off and ran.

"Um...Thank you", Sora said. Ace looked out the window and saw the jungle. He jumped out to look as he heard Sora and the man talking. "What is this place?", he heard Sora ask.

"This place, this place", the man repeated. Ace looked down and saw a glimpse of what looked like Tai's blond hair.

"Finally!", Ace yelled. Sora noticed he was outside and ran to the window just in time to see Ace jump off into the jungle.

"Ace!", Sora yelled.

"I'll meet back up with you!", he yelled back. He landed and took off in the direction Tai took off in. He saw Tai start climbing a vine up and Ace followed. _Finally, one of my friends! _He ran at Tai and yelled,"Tai! Wait up!" Tai looked back and grinned. Ace caught up at the branch the vine went to.

"Ace", he said,"You finally found me." Tai had his blade appear.

"You got your sword to come up?", Ace said in surprise. Tai laughed.

"Why so surprised?", Tai asked,"Think you, Calm, and Sarah are the only ones who are special?" Tai got into a fighting stance. "Malificent has shown me the way to power!", Tai yelled,"I can kill you here!" Ace took his keyblade out surprised.

"Malificent?", Ace yelled,"Why work for that hag?" Ace got ready.

"Dont be so unkind to your elders", Malificent's familiar voice came out. She appeared behind Tai. "Show him the power he could have had", she said,"Show him the power of darkness!" She disappear and Tai grinned.

"There you have it!", he yelled. He disappeared and slashed Ace's back. He appeared in front of Ace and kicked him up. Ace dug the keyblade into a branch so he wouldnt be injured in the fall. _What happened to him?_ "You cant win Ace", Tai said from behind him. He looked back to see Tai standing on a branch.

"What happened to you?", Ace asked.

"I took control of my darkness!", Tai laughed. Ace twirled around and kicked Tai down.

"If I cant talk to you, I'll beat the sense into you!", he yelled. Ace took his keyblade out and slashed at Tai. Tai disappeared in darkness and got Ace in the back.

"Get away!", a voice called from above. A man in blue armor jumped down with a sword on the end of a spear's staff. Tai was slashed in the leg and grunted.

"Damn you!", he yelled. He jumped off the tree and ran.

"Thanks, dude", Ace said. The man appeared to grin under his helmet. His armor was turqoise type blue and gleamed. He had a insignia that was vaguely familiar to Ace.

"Forget me so soon?", he said, amused. Ace was filled with joy from the voice now that he could hear without having to focus on battle.

"Calm?", Ace yelled in delight,"Did you find Sarah?" Calm looked down at the ground and shook his head no. Ace looked down too.

"So, whats with that guy?", Calm asked,"His black sword looked evil." Ace got angry at the thought of Tai.

"Tai betrayed us", he said. Calm got angry too.

"These worlds are evil!", he yelled.

"Wait", Ace said,"My friends that helped me are here...We should go find them for help." Calm nodded his agreement and they took off running through the trees.

"So, what have you been up to?", Calm asked.

"Saving worlds from the Heartless", Ace said,"Sora has a keyblade like me, but it looks different."

"I have made a rebel group against the Heartless", Calm said with a grin,"There are a couple of able warriers and we could use your power." Ace grinned.

"I would, but Sora, Donald, Goofy, and I are trying to rid the worlds of Heartless", Ace said. Calm chuckled.

"We could help with that...Wanna go see them?"

"Fine, but there is another world after this...Are they in Traverse Town?"

"Yes."

"Then lets finish this and the other world and we can go there."

"Fine." They burst out into a clearing with a tent as Sora, the man, Donald, and Goofy entered with what looked like slides. Ace and Calm entered to see them discussing things seriously with a woman.

"Oh!", she said,"More visiters?" She extended her hand. "I am Jane", she said,"What are your names?"

"Ace!", Sora yelled from behind them.

"Who is that?", Donald yelled, getting ready for a fight.

"He is a friend", Ace said.

"Calm", he said, extending his hand to shake Jane's. Sora grinned.

"So, where were you?", Sora asked. Ace explained the whole adventure to them.

"Gawrsh Ace", Goofy said,"You must be tired!" Goofy walked over to Calm and kept his goofy grin. "Nice to meet ya!" The two shook hands and Calm chuckled.

"Quite a group you've been with, Ace", he said, good humoringly. Sora grinned at that.

"Yeah!", he said,"You joining too?"

"Actually, I have a proposition for you guys", Calm said,"I made a-" Ace kicks him in the shin and he stops.

"Dont mention the rebel group or Traverse Town until we are alone", Ace whispered to Calm. He looked to the man.

"This is Tarzan", Jane said.

"So, were are my friends Riku and Kairi?", Sora asked Tarzan.

"And Sarah?", Ace and Calm said in unison. Tarzan shakes his head.

"Hey, I thought-", Sora began.

"That only leaves one place", a man's voice comes from behind. A man in a suit walks in. He holds a gun and and doesnt smile. "We have been in the jungle for sometime and havent come across your friends yet", the man says,"They must be with the gorillas, but Tarzan refuses to take us to them!"

"Really, Mr.Clayton!", Jane yells,"Tarzan wouldnt-"

"Then take us to them!", Clayton yelled,"Take us to the gorillas! Go-ril-las." Tarzan looks at Ace and Calm. Then he looks at Sora and nods.

"Are you sure, Tarzan?", Jane asked surprised.

"Tarzan go see Kerchek", Tarzan says.

"Kerchek?", Jane asks confused.

"He must be the leader", Clayton says,"I'll go as an escort." Clayton makes a malicious grin as he leaves. "After all, the jungle is a dangerous place", Clayton says. Tarzan and Clayton go ahead as Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ace, and Calm head on.

"I want you guys in a rebel group against the Heartless", Calm says, once outside.

"A rebel group?", Donald yells.

"Calm says that he will join us until we save this and the last planet we can get to", Ace said,"Then we head back to Traverse Town and he will give us a full explanation."

"Right", Calm said.

"Okay", Sora says. Suddenly, Calm stiffens as if he felt something. They walk into the forest and Sabor jumps at them. Ace and Calm are on one side and Sora, Donald, and Goofy on the other. It roars and jumps at Sora.

"Follow me!", Calm yelled. He pulls Ace into the forest and they run through it.

"What is it?", Ace yelled.

"One of the rebels has the ability to talk to people through his mind!", Calm yelled as he kept running,"He told me to go this way and meet up with him!" They continue running until they find a man standing alone in a clearing. He wore black pants and a loose black shirt. His eyes were covered from a head band and is holding his hand in a type of seal.

"Calm", he says.

"Sinjid", Calm says in aknoledgement. The two shake hands and Sinjid points to a rock and Ace looks at it, confused.

"There is something there", Sinjid says.

"Why are you here?", Calm asked.

"We picked up high sorce of power here", Sinjid answered. Ace walked over to it and summons his Crimson Vengence. He taps it and it glows red. _Rameki._

"Rameki", Ace says, hearing the voice in his head. A dark portal opens and he walks through.

"Powerful dark energy?", Calm asks,"Ace?" He looks over and sees Ace walk through the portal. "Ace!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long to make this chapter for any who red this. Between this and school work, I dont get much time. Anyway, review about this story! I wanna know what everyone thinks!


	7. Chapter 7:Fighting the Darkness

Disclaimer:I dont own any Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Disney characters or worlds.

Copyright:I own Ace, Calm, Sarah, Tai, and the town, Twin City.

Note:_All Ace's thoughts will be in this type of font._

**Fighting the Darkness and Finding the Keyhole**

"So, you return to the darkness", Malificent's voice rings out,"You should not shun the darkness, but embrace it." She appears in front of Ace. "Just like Tai", she continues,"He embraces the darkness and defeats you!" Ace summons the keyblade, angrily.

"You tricked Tai, but I wont be tricked as easily!", he yelled. Tai appeared next to Malificent.

"I am not just her soldier", he said,"I control my fate and I choose the darkness!" Tai summoned his blade and got ready. "I will prove that I am more powerful!", he yelled,"Calm cant help now!" He launched at Ace, but Ace easily blocked. Tai grabbed his face and a dark aura came out to wrap around it. "Fall to your darkness!", he yelled.

"No more!", Calm's voice broke in. Calm stabbed Tai's side and he fell over. Ace saw Calm, ready to take down Tai once and for all.

"Not you", he said. Malificent tapped her staff on the ground, making dark pillars form around Calm and Ace.

"Tai!", she yelled,"Go ahead and leave!" Tai shook his head and jumped over the pillars at Ace and Calm. Malificent sent the boy flying back into a portal.

"Tai!", Ace yelled,"Let go of your control over him!"

"There is no control", she answered,"He chose darkness at his own will as you have chosen light of your own will."

"Allow me to show them the darkness", a familiar voice came. Riku appeared next to Malificent from back at Traverse Town. "I embraced the darkness and now look at me!", Riku yelled. Ace launched at him, but Riku teleported and slashed him in the back.

"You shouldnt fight the darkness", Malificent said, disappearing. Ace threw his keyblade at Riku and flames were emitted from it. Riku dodged and chuckled.

"Still throwing your weapons?", Riku asked. Ace grinned and a blast of flame hit Riku in the back. Riku's eyes got wide as he was hit. Ace jumped at him and punched him in the face. Calm was just watching as the two struggled. He sensed more power around him and was waiting for it. A light began shining behind Riku.

"There", Calm yelled. Ace and Calm ran for it, but Riku wasnt gonna let them escape. Riku blocked Ace's path, but Ace jumped over him. They continued running for the light as Heartless began appearing around them.

"Stop!", Riku yelled,"Or you face the Heartless outside!" They ran through the light and saw that they were on a cliff overlooking a battle. Clayton rode a giant invisible Heartless that became a blur as it moved and Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Tarzan were desperately trying to stop it. Tarzan jumped on to the invisible thing's nose and Clayton smacked him off with the handle of his gun. Sora and Goofy ran at it, but were knocked away by a invisible hand.

"More Heartless?", Ace asked. Calm jumped from where they stood and managed to land a hit on Clayton's arm and knocked him off. Ace summoned the keyblade and jumped on to the invisible Heartless' back, stabbing its head.

"Ace!", Sora yelled. Donald shot fire at the creature and it screached as it was hit. Ace stabbed it again and it screached louder. It grabbed Ace and threw him, but Calm jumped up again and landed his spear on the creature. It became vaguley visible as the spear hit. Clayton saw Calm hurting it and aimed his gun, but Ace saw him.

"Clayton!", Ace yelled. Clayton looked at him, only in time to see Crimson Vengence make contact with his face. He flew into the rock wall and Ace continued on the now visible Heartless. Ace stabbed the creature in the heart and it screached again. Calm and he both stood side by side.

"Ready?", Calm asked. Ace grinned and nodded. The two of them jumped at the creature and performed an attack that they had practiced at Twin City. Calm jumped up and Ace swung from the ground. The creature screached again as it was struck by both boys. Clayton took the opportunity of everyone attacking the Heartless to aim at Sora. He grinned, but when he saw the Heartless, his grin became fearful. The Heartless collapsed on top of Clayton.

"Yeah!", Sora yelled in triumph. Kerchek and the other gorillas come out and look at Sora and the rest. He walks to Sora and throws him. Tarzan jumps up as Donald and Goofy are thrown up too. He takes one look at Kerchek and grins, taking off. Ace and Calm grin too and Calm grabs Ace as they jump over the new path.

"Ace", Calm said,"You have become powerful with that keyblade."

"If it werent for you, I wouldnt be here", Ace replied as they ran to catch up with Sora as climbed the rocks. Calm grabbed Ace's arm and they jumped ahead of the rest.

"Tarzan, home", Tarzan says as they come up to a blue light with butterflies around it.

"So this is your home?", Sora said.

"The waterfalls echo all the way here", Jane whispers as she and Terk enter. Tarzan speaks gorilla for a sec and then goes back to english.

"Friends there", Tarzan says,"See friends."

"Oh, that meant heart", Jane said,"Friends in our hearts."

"Friends, same heart", Tarzan said,"Clayton loses heart, cant see friends." Sora turns to Donald.

"Sorry about before", he says.

"Im sorry too", Donald replies. Goofy places a hand on Sora and Donald's shoulder.

"One for all right", Goofy says. Ace grins and so does Calm. They clapse hands in a high five.

"No one can beat two friends together", Ace says.

"No way they can", Calm agrees. A keyhole appears in the blue light and Ace's keyblade points to it as Sora holds his up. Two lights shine in from the keyblade and the sound of it locking is heard.

Meanwhile...

"What drew the Heartless to that world?", Jafar says in the darkness.

"The hunter's lust for power drew them there", Malificent says,"But it seems the bait was too tasty for its own good." Oogie Boogie laughs.

"Yeah", he says,"He got chomped instead!"

"A weak hearted fool stands no chance against the Heartless", Jafar says,"But those boys found another keybhole."

"That Ace is a problem", Malificent says,"He has darkness in his heart, but he has resisted it for so long."

"But you said yourself he was different", a voice from behind said,"Take me to Sora now!" Riku stands behind her. "You say that the darkness should help me, but if Sora fights it, I shall follow my friend!"

"Fine", she says,"I shall show you to them, but first." Alice is thrown toward the circle. "Lets continue with our other plans."

Sora and Calm stand by the ship while they await Sora, Donald, and Goofy. As they walk up, Ace grins.

"I am going with Calm to the next world", he says,"Your gummi ship is really cramp with all of us." They nod and seperate. Calm and Ace look through the window to the next planet.

"We cant be stopped", Ace says with a grin,"The darkness has no hold!" They take off toward a planet off in the distance.


	8. Chapter 8:The Tournament of Heroes

Disclaimer:I dont own any Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Disney characters or worlds.

Copyright:I own Ace, Calm, Sarah, Tai, and the town, Twin City.

Note:_All Ace's thoughts will be in this type of font._

**The Tournament of Heroes**

Ace and Calm soared next to Sora's ship as if racing them. They blew up ships from their enemies as they went and continued on, speeding for the new world they could explore. Ace grinned and shoved a lever toward the window and they sped faster. They were neck and neck as they reached the world. Ace and Calm entered the gates with Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Looks like a colliseum", Calm said.

"This is called the Colliseum", a cricket from Sora's shoulder said.

"Who the-", Calm started.

"His name is Jiminy Cricket", Sora said,"He has been recording information of our journey in his journal." They walked to the doors were they saw a short man with horns. His upper body was sort of a human demon while his lower body was like a goat. Sora walks up to the creature.

"Good timing", he says,"Push that pedastool for me, will ya?" Sora and Ace push hard, but it doesnt move.

"It weighs a ton", gasped Sora,"Its way too heavy!"

"Too heavy?", he asked,"Since when have you been such a little-" He turns and sees the group standing there. "Oh, wrong guy", he says,"What are you guys doing here?" He walks to Donald. "This is the Colliseum!", he continues,"Heroes come from around the world to compete in the games!"

"You got heroes standing right here!", Donald yells.

"Yep", Goofy agrees,"These two are the keyblade masters!"

"And we are too", Donald says.

"These runts?", he says, mockingly,"Why dont ya just get outta here." He walks to Sora. "Phil doesnt let weaklings in", he says.

"How do we get in?", Sora asked.

"The trial is tough, but if you wanna prove yourself, enter that", Phil said.

"Lets go!", Sora says.

"Us too", Ace and Calm say.

"Fine", Phil says and lets them through. They stand in the arena with a bunch of barrels and run off in seperate directions, destroying them. Once they were all destroyed, more appear. They destroyed them just as easily.

"You aint that bad kid", Phil says.

"Then we can enter the games?", Sora says hopefully.

"Two word:You guys aint heroes", Phil says.

"This guy doesnt even know how much two is", Ace whispered to Calm and Sora,"Why should we listen to him?" Phil heard him and punch his stomach. "Dammit!", he yelled.

"If you wanna be heroes, learn this", Phil says, giving them the thunder spell. They walked out, sulking at the fact that they didnt seem like heroes.

"That old goat is stubborn aint he?", a voice from behind came. They turned to see a blue man with his head on fire.

"Who are you?", Sora asked. Ace's eyes widened.

"You!", Ace yelled. His blade was summoned and the blue man grinned. "Hades!", he yelled. He charged and missed as Hades sidestepped. Ace went into a roundhouse kick from his miss and made contact with Hades' face.

"You shun the darkness", Hades said. Ace stabbed at Hades, but missed again as another man blocked. He had blond, spikey hair and were tattered black and red cloths. He held a giant sword wrapped in bandages.

"Sorry, but if you kill Hades, you interfere with my pay", he said as he broke the clash that he and Ace were in, throwing Ace down. The man disappeared into darkness and Phil ran out to see Hades disappear.

"You two fought Hades?", he said, astounded.

"Actually, it was-", Sora began, but was cut off by Ace.

"Yeah", Ace said,"But thats what heroes do huh?"

"Maybe I under estimated you two", he said,"I'll let you in the tournament." Ace grinned and Sora grinned back.

"I want to enter seperately", Ace said,"Me and Calm will enter as a team while Sora, Donald, and Goofy enter." Phil nodded and opened the gate to the arena. Sora was first while Ace and Calm watched from the side lines. A number of Heartless soldiers appeared, but were taken down in a matter of seconds. Phil clapped his hands at their victory. They saw the man from before step out and get ready to fight. The Heartless appeared and jumped at him, but were defeated in one slash.

"Why is he here?", Calm yelled.

"Cloud signed up", Phil said. The next round was Ace and Calm. The normal Heartless appeared and were struck down again. Sora was up again. This time a giant Heartless soldier appeared with the rest. Sora attacked, but his sword bounced off as did Goofy's shield. Donald made short work of this one with his magic. Cloud cut that one in half and it was Ace's turn again. They saw it appear and got ready.

"You hit from above", Ace said. Calm nodded and jumped up. He landed on the Heartless, but it had rolled over and Calm bounced off its stomach. Ace grinned as its back was shown and he threw his keyblade at it, killing it instantly. Sora stepped up and slashed down magician type ones and so did Cloud and Ace's group.

"Final round!", Phil yelled,"Ace and Calm go first!" Ace nodded.

Under the bleachers, Cloud talked to Hades. Cloud never batted a smile as they talked.

"The little punk is your next opponent, so dont blow it", Hades said,"Take him out." Cloud grunts.

"The great god of the underworld is afraid of a kid?", he says,"Sorry, but my contract says-" Hades cut Cloud off.

"I know it says you are only suppose to kill Hercules, but you have to fight that kid to get to him!", Hades says,"Rule number 11:Its all just a game, so have fun and let loose with it!" Hades grins a little and says,"So what if there is a casualty or two along the way?" Cloud grunts and walks away. "Hes stiffer than the stiffs back home", he says,"Still, suckers like him are hard to come by."

"Ready Calm?", Ace asks.

"Yeah", Calm replies. They step into the arena, ready to fight. A darkness enshrouded a small part of the arena and out stepped Riku.

"I thought I would face you if I entered", Riku said,"No dark powers, I just wanna see how strong you are."

"Riku?", Sora exclaimed, but Riku ignored him. Sora looked hurt that Riku would ignore him and Ace looked angrily at Riku.

"Fine", Ace said,"Calm, let me face him one on one." Calm looked worried, but nodded. Riku grinned as did Ace. They stood ready.

"If he tries something cheap, I'll step in", Calm said from the side lines. The two jumped at each other and clashed at the center of the arena.

"I wont lose!", Ace yelled.

"Think I will?", Riku asked calmly. The two broke apart and attacked again. Ace attacked with one hand, losing some of his power, but used the other hand to tie a string around the handle of Crimson Vengence. Ace grinned as they jumped back. Ace threw the keyblade at Riku, but he jumped. Ace's grin grew wider as he pulled back the string, sending the keyblade into Riku's back.

"See?", Ace called, mockingly,"Throwing your weapon sometimes helps!" Riku glared at him and jumped at him again. Ace blocked and did a backflip, kicking him in the chin along the way. Ace launched back and smashed Riku's face in. Riku got up and his hands formed dark claws.

"I didnt want to resort to this, but you leave me no choice!", Riku yelled,"Dark Form!" The dark claws ran up his arms and onto his body. His body was covered in darkness and it formed a black set of armor. He rose his sword and slammed it into the ground, causing a giant dark shockwave to go at him. Ace jumped and slammed down on his head, but the helmet protected most of the damage. Ace roundhouse kicked Riku's chest, but Riku grabbed his foot and threw him.

"Riku?", Sora yelled,"You're evil?" Riku grinned and pointed to Sora.

"You are next!", he yelled in a slightly disorted voice. Ace got up and Riku threw a dark fireball at him. He dodged and attacked again. Calm landed from above after seeing the dark attacks. The two boys stood, facing a dark motivated Riku. Riku grinned and slashed in a circle, shooting a dark ray at both of them. They rose and got ready. Calm attacked and Riku smacked him, but was struck from behind by Ace. Ace gaped at what he saw. Riku's back tore off, revealing a machine.

"So, Im not Riku", he said,"I can still win!" The Riku Replica attacked Ace, but was impaled by Calm's spear.

"You wont win!", Ace yelled as he stabbed the replica's head. It grinned as an electrical surge came out.

"You are strong", he admitted,"To bad you still die!" The head had another electrical surge and exploded. The explosion enveloped both Ace and Calm. They were gone when the explosion faded. Sora gaped.

"God...", Phil gasped,"Sora, its your turn." Sora went down to the fight as Phil was angry at himself for letting non heroes fight. Cloud stepped into the arena and took out his giant sword.

"Too bad about your friend", Cloud said,"But you better worry about yourself!" Cloud jumped up at Sora, but was blocked by Goofy. Donald shot a Fire spell at him, sending him flying as Sora struck a Thunder spell at the position he landed in. Goofy charged, but was blocked when Cloud brought his sword up. While Goofy and Cloud were clashed, Donald shot a Thunder spell at him, but Cloud jumped back. Sora was right were he backed up, thought, and got smashed in the back of the head by the keyblade. Sora, Donald, and Goofy stood back at one part of the arena, facing Cloud. Cloud was tired and panting as were Sora and his group. Cloud raised his sword, but a giant three headed dog appeared and smashed Cloud into the ground with his paw. It was gigantic and black, breathing fire.

"One more rule I forgot", Hades said from the shadows, amused,"Accidents happen." He disappears as the black beast roars. A orange haired man appears with armor and he seems to be lifting Cerberus back with his hands.

"Herc!", Phil yelled.

"Phil!", he yelled,"Get them outta here!" Phil and the group run back to the lobby and talk.

"That was Cerberus, guardian of the underworld", Phil said,"Herc should be able to take him, but then again, maybe not." Phil looked worried and Sora began to enter the arena followed by the rest of the group. "Kid, you aint entering the arena!", Phil yelled,"This is not some match, this is for real!"

"Im not scared", Sora said,"You can decide if Im hero material or not later, but Im going!"

"Careful, kid!", Phil said. Sora, Donald, and Goofy run out and see Hercules in a corner, holding the unconscience Cloud. Sora runs out and Cerberus jerks his three heads to look at them, giving Hercules the time to get Cloud to safety. "Kid, I got two words of advice for you!", Phil yelled from the entrance of the lobby,"Attack!" Sora ran sideways, but Cerberus was following Goofy who ran the opposite way.

"Still cant count, you old goat!", a voice came from on top of the lobby. There stood Calm.

"Wheres Ace?", Sora yelled back.

"He is taking care of more important matters!", Calm said. He jumped into the air and landed on its left head.

Meanwhile...

"Go back to your darkness!", Ace yelled as he faced the man with flames on his head.

"Silly boy!", Hades yelled,"I am ten times the power you could be!" Sora charged at him, but was dodged. Ace swung his sword down, filling his sword with a lot of power. As it hit the ground when Hades jumped, it exploded. Hades grinned. "Stupid", he said,"Blew yourself up."

"Not really!", Ace yelled from behind. He came down on Hades and struck his head. Hades sent a blast of flame at Ace, but missed as his sword absorbed it. Ace ran at him and missed again as he made a horizontal slash. Then he went diagonal to try hitting Hades in the air, but missed again.

"Cant even touch me", Hades said, amused. Ace threw his sword and surprised Hades, but still missed. Then Ace came up to him and did a roundhouse kick to his face. Hades growled, but Hercules ran out.

"Hades?", he yelled.

"Damn!", Hades muttered,"I'll deal with you later!" He disappeared in darkness. Hercules looked to Ace.

"I think your friends are dealing with Cerberus right now", Hercules said. Ace nodded and ran for the lobby.

"Thunder!", Donald yelled as a blast came down on its middle head. Its right had slumped down in exhaustion.

"Sora!", Calm yelled,"You distract it with Goofy!" Sora nodded and ran to Goofy's side. Cerberus was about to lunge at Sora with a bite when it made a howl of agony and disappeared, leaving behind a strange arm band.

"That you might need help", Ace said with a grin. Sora grinned as well and they headed back to the lobby.

"Thus, I hereby dub thee, junior heroes", Phil announced to them,"And I give you all rights to participate in the games. Further-"

"Hey!", Donald shrieked,"What do you mean junior heroes?"

"Donald, calm down", Ace said,"Let him think what he wants, we know we are better!"

"You rookies still dont understand what it means to be a true hero", Phil said.

"So what does it take?", Goofy asked.

"Well, thats just something you have to find out for yourselves", Hercules said,"Just like I did."

"No problem!", Sora said,"We'll start by proving ourselves at the games!"

"There wont be any games for awhile", Phil said,"It will take me a while to clean up the mess from the last one."

"Okay, we'll be back", Sora said. The group begins leaving, but Ace stays for a second.

"Herc", he says,"Why not have a one on one sometime?"

"Sure!", he replies,"You will face me once the tougher games come!"

"Oh, another thing", Ace said,"Thanks for tiring Cerberus up, but I think we coulda taken him." Ace grins at Hercules' shocked face. They leave with their hero liscences and get in the gummi ships, but Sora stay back to talk to Cloud. Sora got Sonic Slash from Cloud and Ace sees him headed for a ship. "Hey, Cloud!", Ace yells.

"What?", Cloud asks.

"Want a quick match?", Ace asks.

"Maybe later in the games", Cloud says with what looked like a grin under his scarf,"Your power is intriguing." Cloud throws him Sonic Blade and the group takes off for Traverse Town.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hows everyone liking the story? Remember to review!


	9. Chapter 9:The Rebel Group and Old Friend

Disclaimer:I dont own any Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Disney characters or worlds.

Copyright:I own Ace, Calm, Sarah, Tai, and the town, Twin City.

Note:_All Ace's thoughts will be in this type of font._

**The Rebel Group and Old Friends**

Ace, Calm, Sora, Donald, and Goofy reached Traverse Town at about the same time at around the same place. They left their ships and began following Calm.

"Sora!", a familiar voice yelled,"Ace!" They turned to see Yuffie standing there. "Leon would probally like to know you are okay!", she yelled.

"How about I go see the rebel group while you go to Leon", Ace said.

"Fine", Sora said and headed toward Yuffie as Ace and Calm ran off to the 3rd District. They pushed open a wall that led to a round area with a medium sized house. The two boys ran inside and Ace was shocked at what he saw. There were men around talking. Ace saw different variations of men.

"We are probally the most organized rebel group in history", Calm said. He walked off and Ace followed. They stood before a large man holding a large axe. "Garnoth", he greeted,"I need to see Faren." The man nodded and let Calm through. Ace began to enter, but Garnoth blocked him.

"Only members allowed", he said in a very deep voice. Ace sat down at a bench and waited for Calm to return. A pretty woman walked up to him. She wore a light blue short sleeve shirt and black pants. She had a big shurikan on her back and a katana at each side.

"I've never seen you around", she said in a sweet voice,"You a friend of Calm's?"

"Yeah", Ace said,"We came from the same city...Or I guess planet would be better." She smiled.

"Why dont I show you around?", she said.

"Yeah, that would be great", Ace said, getting up. She pointed to a group of men claded in black.

"They are the ninjas of our group", she said and then, pointing to another group of strong looking men, she said,"Those are our warriers." She went on to point out the mages, archers, liuetenants of the groups, and the gunner group.

"What about him?", Ace asked, pointing to a man sitting alone who she had not pointed to yet. He wore a red trench coat with a brown band attaching the two sides, but no shirt under it and black jeans.

"Well, he is a special case", she said,"He uses all skills just as good and on top of that, he is half demon." Ace's eyes widened to that.

"Half demon?", he asked.

"Yes, but he isnt bad", she said,"Let me introduce you." They walked to the man and he looked up at their approach. He grinned at them.

"Hey, Lucius", he said,"Who is the new kid?"

"My name is Ace", Ace answered.

"He is a friend of Calm's", Lucius said. The man extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you", he said,"My name is Dante." Ace shook his hand. "So, Calm thinks he is strong?", Dante asked, turning to Lucius.

"Apparantly", she said.

"Let me see", Dante said,"A little spar."

"Go easy on him, Dante", she said,"Little spars seem to get dangerous with you." Dante's grin grew wider.

"Sure, lets go", Ace said. Dante led them to a door. Inside was a huge arena and stairs at the end.

"This is the training room", Lucius said,"The upper areas are for different warriers." Dante ran to the center of the arena and Ace stepped in as well. Dante drew a sword and prepared himself.

"Face the son of Sparta!", he yelled,"And his sword, Rebellion!" Dante jumped up.

"And you face the keyblade master!", Ace yelled,"And his blade, Crimson Vengence!" Ace blocked the attack and Dante jumped back.

"The keyblader, huh?", Dante said,"Well, I was told two of the King's best were with him, but I guess not." Ace grinned.

"Well, I'm not the only keyblader!", Ace said. Dante was shocked and Ace shot a blast of fire. Dante regained his posure as he pulled out his two guns, Ebony and Ivory to block. The fire exploded as it made contact with the bullets. Dante got his grin back and shot at Ace in a flurry. Ace blocked with his sword and made it turn into a fireball at Dante.

"That wont work!", Dante yelled as he blew the fireball up with his bullets. Right behind the first was another fireball that caught Dante by surprise. He was hit and right behind that, Ace charged at Dante. Dante blocked just in time, but got hit when Ace went into a backflip, kicking him in the chin along the way. Then Ace slashed Dante's shins, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Okay", Lucius yelled,"Ace wins!"

"Eh, I was going easy on him", Dante said.

"What are you talking about?", Ace said,"I just won, no problem!" Dante grinned.

"Maybe so, but I could beat you while trying", Dante said.

"Prove it!", Ace said.

"I cant", Dante said,"I am mildly strong as a human, but I cant help that...You are just a stronger human." Dante frowned and left.

"He cant become his demon form", Lucius said,"His demon form is uncontrolable at times and may take over his body some day." She sighed. "If he used it, two of things may have happened", she continued,"He may either lose control gradually or he may kill himself with his demon self taking too much control over him."

"I see", Ace said,"May I train in you skills?" Lucius smiled and nodded. They left to find Calm with another man. The man had blond hair and sunglasses and a ninja mouth piece covering his face. He wore a red trench coat with a black tang top under it and blue jeans.

"Thats our leader", Lucius whispered. Ace walked up to them and the man and Calm turned to him.

"I am Faren, the leader of these rebels", he said,"Calm tells me you are a strong fighter, Ace." Faren extended his hand and Ace shook it. Faren walked up to a podium and began speaking. "Attention!", he yelled,"So, far, our rebel group has only been mildly fighting Heartless, but now we will strike with much more force!" Everyone cheered. "The keybladers are on the move!", he continued,"Sora and Ace will definetly lead the way to eradicating the Heartless!" There were more cheers and Ace grinned. Faren motioned for Ace to come up and Ace did so. "This is one of the keybladers!", Faren yelled,"Now, witness his power in a practice duel!"

"A practice duel?", Ace said,"Against who?"

"Dante", he said,"He is one of our best."

"He already beat me, sir", Dante said from the crowd.

"What?", Faren yelled,"I didnt expect him to win!" Calm stood up to this.

"Let me face him then!", he yelled,"I out rank Dante and although I have been traveling with him, I have not fought him." Faren looked at him and then nodded. Calm took out his spear and Ace took out his sword. Everyone went silent as they watched the two.

"Now that I think of it, I have never fought you, have I?", Ace asked with a grin.

"Nope", was the reply. Calm jumped into the air, but Ace was ready. He shot a wave of fire at him and got him across the chest. His armor protected him, but the force pushed him back while the heat tired him a bit. Ace shot another wave of fire and right behind it, he charged. Calm blocked and Ace ran to the side, trying to get around him, but was hit hard in the back.

"Dammit!", he yelled,"How did you get so strong?" Calm grinned.

"I trained", he answered. Ace got up with his sword ready. He shot a fireball at Calm, but missed. When it faded, he was gone. "Where are you?", Calm yelled. Ace jumped at him from behind and got him in the back of the head. Calm went down, but rose again. The two clashed, but Ace kneed him in the gut, causing him to go down. Ace lightly placed his sword on Calm's back in a stabbing position.

"I think I win", Ace yelled out. Faren began clapping, soon joined by the rest of the rebels.

"Listen, let us help you train!", Faren yelled,"We can teach you many moves and we will have someone contact Sora's group for you about this." Ace grinned and nodded. A man ran out of the room to go seek out Sora.

Sora's group enter the 3rd District to find the Heartless ready to attack, but then a familiar boy appeared and took them out with his sword.

"There you are", Riku said,"Whats going on?" Sora went up to him and pulled his mouth wide open. "Hey, hey, cut it out!", Riku said.

"This isnt a dream this time, right?", Sora said,"And you are not a robot?"

"I hope not", Riku said,"It took forever to find you."

"Riku!", Sora yelled,"Wait, wheres Kairi?"

"I thought she was with you", he said,"Well, I bet she made it off the island too." He grinned and continued,"We're finally free. Hey, she might even be looking for us now." A shadow appeared behind him. We'll all be together soon", he continued,"Just leave everything to me." Sora jumped ahead and slashed the Heartless with his keyblade, killing it instantly.

"Leave it to who?", Sora said, smuggly.

"Sora, what did you-", Riku began, but was cut off by Sora.

"I've been looking for you and Kairi too", Sora said,"With their help." He pointed to Goofy and Donald who had been standing silently.

"Who are they?", Riku asked.

"Ahem", Donald began,"My name is-"

"We visited many places and worlds, looking for you", Sora said.

"Really?", Riku asked,"Well, what do you know? I never would have guessed."

"Oh and guess what?", Goofy said, excitedly,"Sora is the keyblade master! Who would have guessed?"

"Hey, what does that mean?", Sora yelled.

"So, this is a keyblade?", Riku asked, holding Sora's keyblade.

"Huh?", Sora said, just noticing his keyblade was gone,"Hey, give that back!" Riku jumps back as Sora lunged for it.

"Catch!", Riku yelled as he threw the keyblade.

"Okay, so, you're coming with us right?", Sora asked, hopefully,"We have this awesome rocket. Wait till you see it!"

"No he can't!", Donald yelled.

"What?", Sora asked.

"Forget it", Donald yelled.

"C'mon he is my friend!"

"He's gone", Goofy said.

"Riku?", Sora said,"Nice going. Well, at least he is alright." Sora, Donald, and Goofy begin to enter a small house when a man walks up to them.

"You are Sora, correct?", the man said in a deep voice. Sora nodded and the man continued. "Ace has asked us to help him train", he said,"He will return to help by the final battle, but for now, he is leaving." The man runs off as Sora's group enters the house and begins talking to Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, and Cid.

Outside the house...

You see? It is just as I told you", Malificent said,"While you toiled away, trying to find your friends, he simply replaced you." Riku stood next to her. "Evidently, now he values them over you. You are better off without that wretched boy", she continued,"Now think no more of him and come with me. I will help you search for what your looking for..." They disappear into the darkness.

Back at the rebel HQ...

"You ready for the first piece of training?", a man in black pants, a black shirt, and wearing a black mask that covered his hair and mouth. Ace nodded. Then follow me.

At the entrance to Traverse Town...

'Ready guys?", Sora asked. Goofy and Donald nodded. They walked out to their ship and a new planet appeared on a radar Cid gave them along with the warp speed. That is their next destination.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, for awhile now, it will be about Sora's adventure.That is all I can say about the next few chapters, but Ace will of course be back since it is his story.It will just be about Sora until Ace returns. And I am also extremely sorry to those who read this that it took so long. I was having trouble submiting it.


	10. Chapter 10:A Bandit, A Genie, and Heartl

Disclaimer:I dont own any Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Disney characters or worlds.

Copyright:I own Ace, Calm, Sarah, Tai, and the town, Twin City.

Note:_All Ace's thoughts will be in this type of font._

**A Bandit, a Genie, and Heartless**

Sora, Donald, and Goofy landed in a desert after warping to a new area and entered the city, but there were no people around. Heartless appear and the three heroes jump into action.

Out in another part of the city...

"And the keyhole?", the familiar witch dressed in black and purple asked to the man in a red and black turban type suit.

"The Heartless are searching for it now", Jafar said,"Im sure we'll find it soon enough. That just leaves..." A parrot flies down to Jafar.

"I've searched the whole city!", it yelled,"Its like Jasmine disappeared like magic!"

"The girl is more trouble than shes worth", Jafar muttered.

"You said you had things under control", Malificent said.

"Agrabah is full of holes for rats to hide in. But why worry about Princess Jasmine?", Jafar asked, amused,"With or without her, this world will surely be ours once we find the keyhole."

"We need all seven princesses to open the final door", she replied,"Any fewer is useless." A couple of Heartless wearing turbans appear in front of them.

"Well, if the princess is that important, we'll find her", he said,"Find Jasmine and bring her to me at once!" The Heartless disappear to go search for Jasmine.

"Don't steep yourself too far into the darkness", Malificent says,"The Heartless consume the careless." Jafar just laughs at that.

"Your concern is touching, but hardly necessary", he says, unaware of the princess in blue belly dancer type cloths hiding behind some barrels and listening to the entire conversation. She sneaks away as the two continue down the street.

Back at Sora's group's location...

"Whew", Sora said as sweat dripped down his face. He looked toward a group of barrels and saw a woman duck down as his gaze turned to her. He walked over and peared behind to find Princess Jasmine hiding.

"Who are you?", she asked in a scared voice,"Hello?" Jasmine rises to her feet and walk out. "My name is Jasmine", she says in a slightly braver voice,"My father is the sultan of Agrabah."

"Uh...So that makes you a princess?", Goofy asked.

"But he was deposed by Jafar, who now controls the city", Jasmine said in a sadder voice.

"Jafar?", Goofy asked. Jasmine looked surprise to that.

"You haven't heard of him?", Jasmine asked,"He's the royal vizier. He's gained evil powers and seized Agrabah. He's desperately searching for somethin-something called the 'Keyhole'. He found me trying to escape, but he helped me."

"Who helped you?", Sora asked.

"We were hiding nearby, but he left a while ago to take care of something...", Jasmine said,"Oh, I hope Aladdin is okay."

"Aladdin?", Jafar asked from above,"Where can I find this street rat? Jasmine, allow me to find more suitable company, my princess. These little rats wont due, you see."

"Jasmine run!", Sora yelled. Jasmine takes off running while Sora points his keyblade at Jafar, ready for combat.

"Ah, the boy who holds the key", Jafar said. He disappears into darkness as Heartless bandits appeared. Sora slashed pass a couple while Donald used Thunder. Goofy charged and bashed a couple more until there was nothing around. Sora led the group back and they climbed a pole into a small house. There was a purple, yellow, and red carpet stuck under a dresser, but it was moving, trying to get free. Sora, Donald, and Goofy pushed it over and it flies off toward the desert.

"The carpet flew off towards the desert", Donald said,"Sora, lets follow it!" Sora's group ran for the entrance, taking down as many Heartless as possible. The carpet was standing there, waiting for them.

"It wants us to come along?", Donald said confused.

"All aboard", Sora said. They got on the carpet and took off into the desert. It began getting darker as they sped toward a large cave that was shaped like a tiger head. Below was a man being surrounded by Heartless as he sunk into quicksand. A monkey wearing a weird hat that the man was wearing was on the man's shoulder. The black haired, tan man was attempting to struggle out. Sora moved to help, but a group of Heartless blocked him. Sora slashed back a couple as Donald burned, froze, and shocked them with fire, blizzard, and thunder. Goofy rammed past a couple. The three continued until they were against the rocky wall, panting. The Heartless appeared again.

"Gawrsh, not again!", Goofy yelled. The man got one hand out of the quicksand and held up a lamp.

"Genie, get rid of these guys!", he yelled. A giant blue man came out of the lamp in a bunch of blue smoke. He had golden bands on his wrists.

"Wish Number One, coming right up!", Genie yelled in a humorous tone. Genie snapped his fingers and all the Heartless burst into blue smoke. Sora went to the man and explained everything as the man introduced himself as Aladdin.

"I see...Thanks Sora", he said.

"Aladdin, what were you doing out here?", Sora asked.

"Same old stuff", Aladdin replied,"Hunting legendary treasure. Just paid a visit to the Cave of Wonders. I found that magic carpet and this lamp. Legend has it that whoever holds the lamp summons the-"

"Please kid, leave the intros to a professional", Genie said,"The one and only GENIE OF THE LAMP! Rub-a-dub-dub the lamp and have your dearest wishes granted. Todays winner is...Aladdin! Congradulations!"

"Any wish?", Donald asked.

"Patience, my fine, feathered friend", the Genie says as he holds up three fingers and splits into three. "Any three wishes", they say together,"A one wish, a two wish, three wish. Then I make like a banana and split!" One Genie disappeared as he counted each number, but reappeared once he finished. "Our lucky winner for today has made his first wish-and let me tell you, what a wish that was-so he has two wishes left. So, master, what will you have for Wish Number Two?" A light begins shining on Aladdin as if he was on a game show.

"Hmm, how about making me a fabulously wealthy prince?", Aladdin says.

"Ohh! Money! Royalty! Fame!", Genie yells,"Why didnt I think of that? Okay, you asked for it! A hundred servants and a hundred camels loaded with gold! Just say the word and I'll deliver it in 30 minutes or less, or your meal's free! Hey, I'll even throw in a cappuccino! Okay."

"I think I'll put that on hold until we reach Agrabah", Aladdin replied.

"Uh, why a prince?", Goofy asked.

"Well, you see, there is this girl in Agrabah named Jasmine", Aladdin began,"But she's a princess, and I'm...Aw, she could never fall for a guy like me."

"Oh. Princess?", Donald asked.

"Jasmine?", Goofy said.

"Oh, thats right!", Sora yelled,"She's in trouble, Aladdin!"

"What?", Aladdin yelled,"Well, c'mon, lets go!" They got on the carpet and took off while Genie flew beside them.

"Ah, fresh air!", Genie said,"The great outdoors!"

"I guess you dont get out much, huh?", Sora asked.

"Comes with the job. Phenomenal cosmic powers. Itty-bitty living space. Its always three wishes and back to my portable prison. Im lucky to see light of day every century or two."

"Say, Genie, why dont I make my last wish to free you from the lamp?", Aladdin asked,"What do you think?"

"You'd do that?", Genie asked, excited.

"Genie, its a promise", Aladdin said with a grin,"After we save Jasmine." The group flies into Agrabah and then into the small house that the carpet was when Sora found it. It happened to be Aladdin's house. "So, Jafar is after Jasmine and this 'Keyhole'."

"Keyhole?", Genie asked,"I coulda sworn I heard of that somewhere."

"Really? Where?", Donald asked.

"Now where was it? Its only been 200 years", Genie muttered to himself.

"Well, anyway, we've got to stop Jafar before its too late", Sora said. They left Aladdin's house and found Jafar with Jasmine in an area of Agrabah.

Setting your sights a little high, arent you, boy?", Jafar said, mockingly to the group,"Back to your hole, street rat. I will not have you trouble the princess any more."

"Jasmine!", Aladdin yelled.

"Im so sorry, Aladdin!", she replied.

"Genie, help Jasmine! Please!", Aladdin yelled. Genie appeared and lifted Jasmine away from Jafar.

"One wish left!", Genie said,"Your making this really easy, you know."

"So, sorry, boy", Jafar said with a grin,"Your second wish has been denied." Iago, the parrot, flew past with the lamp.

"Im sorry, Al", Genie said and disappeared, dropping Jasmine into a pot that turned into a Heartless.

"And now, I bid you farewell", Jafar said, disappearing as well,"Attack!" The pots around them turned into Heartless pots and chained together with a giant head and a giant tail at the ends. Aladdin, Sora, and Goofy were charging as Donald held off the extra pots with Blizzard. Sora destroyed a middle pot and the Pot Centipede seperated. The pots scurried all over as Aladdin, Goofy, Sora, and Donald destroyed them. Eventually, the pots were left with one in the middle with the head and tail. Jasmine was screaming from the one pot. Sora smacked the head while Donald and Goofy worked on the tail. Aladdin jumped on the middle pot, trying to pry the lid open, but was knocked off and decided to assist Sora with the head. The Pot Centipede fell quickly with the relentless attacks. The middle pot had nothing in it.

"Jasmine!", Aladdin yelled. They heard Jafar laughing at them. "To the desert!", Aladdin yelled,"Come on, lets move!" They take the carpet and ride off back to the Cave of Wonders. They flew for the mouth, but it closed and pushed them off the carpet. The cave came to life and Heartless appeared around it. The yellow eyes had a purple energy begin to come from it. Sora ran up a mound of sand to it nose with Aladdin. Goofy and Donald took the Heartless out while Sora and Aladdin punded its eyes. Sora finished first with the right eye and assisted Aladdin with the left. In no time, the eyes were yellow again and the group entered the cave. They fought through the Heartless that attacked and run foward. They fall down off a bridge, into some water where they are stuck. Sora spots a pillar and shoots fire at it and it falls.

"My first wish, Genie!", Jafar yelled,"Show me the Keyhole!" The Keyhole appears before Jafar and grins.

Sora, Aladdin, Goofy, and Donald run through the Treasure Room and enter the Lamp Chamber. There they find Jafar, Iago, Genie, Malificent, and an unconcience Jasmine.

"The boy again?", Malificent asked.

"He is more persistent than I expected", Jafar said,"Why not tell that boy Riku? Doing so may actually prove useful to our-" Sora's group bursts into the room, weapons ready.

"Wait a second", Sora says,"Are you Malificent?"

"Jafar, let Jasmine go!", Aladdin yelled.

"Not a chance", Jafar said,"You see, she is a princess-one of seven who somehow hold the key to opening the door."

"Open...", Goofy began.

"...the door", Donald finished.

"But you fools wont live to see what lies behind it!", Jafar yelled,"Genie! My second wish! Crush them!"

"Genie, no!", Aladdin yelled.

"Sorry, Al. The one with the lamp calls the shots. I dont have a choice", Genie said, sadly. Jafar floats into the air with Genie flying around too. Genie was punching at Goofy while Jafar landed and shot some fireballs at them. Sora and Aladdin jumped on the same platform and smacked him awhile. Goofy and Donald kept Genie distracted. After that process repeated a couple of times, Jafar fell to the ground in the middle of the chamber. Sora and Donald's Blizzard spell became Blizzara at the end of the fight. They walked to the unconcience Jasmine, but Jafar rose again and began floating.

"Genie! My final wish! Make me an all-powerful Genie!", he yelled. Genie did as he was ordered and Jafar flew into the ground in flames. Sora, Aladdin, Donald, and Goofy jumped down into the hole that Jafar made to find him in a new form. He was gigantic and basically like Genie except he was red. Iago flew around, holding Jafar's lamp. Sora and Aladdin ran at Iago while Donald cast spells at it. Goofy ran at Iago and jumped at him. The bird flew around, trying to get rid of the pursuers while Jafar killed them. The path rose before them and they dodged a fireball. Donald shot blizzard at Iago and Sora jumped over the platform and slashed the lamp Iago was carrying. Iago soon fell as Jafar roared. "You fools have not seen the last of me!", he yelled before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Lets go check on Jasmine", Sora said as they began to leave. They left the flaming crater and found Jasmine gone.

"Jasmine!", Aladdin yelled, looking from side to side. Sora walked to the Keyhole and his keyblade shined. It pointed to the Keyhole and sealed it. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Aladdin felt the earth begin to shake and the carpet flew in. They got on and flew out of there before it collapsed, dodging spikes that fell. The carpet took them to Aladdin's house where Aladdin was looking pretty sad.

"Just say the word Al", Genie said,"You have one wish. Tell me to bring back Jasmine and poof!"

"Genie...", Aladdin began as Genie was getting ready to get her,"I wish...For your freedom!"

"Wha-", Genie gasped, startled,"But Al!" A big swirl appeared around Genie as his gold wrist bands appeared and the smoke behind him turned into his legs. "Thank you, Al!", Genie exclaimed.

"So, where are you going now, Sora?", Aladdin asked.

"Dunno", Sora replied,"Where ever the Heartless strike, I guess."

"Hey, Genie", Aladdin said,"Could you help out Sora in his adventure?"

"Im free now!", Genie said,"I dont follow anyones orders!" Then, seeing Aladdin get disappointed, he said,"But a favor between friends, thats a whole other story!" Aladdin and Genie grinned.

"Well, we're off", Sora said as they began leaving.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For awhile, the conversation was straight from the game, but the site I got the script from was closed by federal law.They say that using cheats and walkthroughs is cheating the developers who make all the traps and challenges for us.So, my story's script will be a bit different even without Ace.


	11. Chapter 11:Old Friend In Monstro

Disclaimer:I dont own any Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Disney characters or worlds.

Copyright:I own Ace, Calm, Sarah, Tai, and the town, Twin City.

Note:_All Ace's thoughts will be in this type of font._

**Old Friend**

Sora, Donald, and Goofy took off for a new world that looked like it was underwater. They almost made it when...

"Hey, whats that?", Goofy asked, pointing towards a figure a bit off.

"I dont know, but lets stay clear of it", Donald said. It roars and goes off. It appears to be a giant whale as it goes over the ship and then comes back down in front of it. It turns around, opens its mouth, and swallows their ship.

"Kairi", Sora mutters as the next thing he sees is a bunch of white and Kairi. Kairi smiles.

"Sora!", Donald's voice is heard as Kairi disappears. Sora opens his eyes to find himself in a red, soft area with Donald and Goofy.

"We were swallowed by Monstro", Jiminy said, jumping out from behind Sora. They heard some scuffling from above and looked up to see a small boy. "Pinnochio?", Jiminy shouted in surprise. The boy looks over and grins.

"Jiminy!", Pinnochio yelled. He jumped down and stood before the others.

"What are you doing here, kid?", Jiminy asked.

"I ran away and got swallowed by Monstro", Pinnochio replied,"When father came after me, he got swallowed too. But why're you here?"

"Well, Im your consience", Jiminy said, cheerfully,"Cant get away from me!" Pinnochio grinned and led them through Monstro to his father, Gepeto.

"Pinnochio!", Gepeto said, cheerfully,"Where did you go off to?"

"I was just exploring", Pinnochio replied. Sora, Donald, and Goofy went off to explore with the ability to jump higher. They gained a couple of items and when they returned, Pinnochio had run off again.

"Pinnochio!", Gepeto yelled when he spotted him going through a passage. Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran through to follow him. They found some Heartless, but nothing they couldnt handle. They ran through, slashing past them until they found Pinnochio standing next to a very familiar purple haired boy.

"Riku?", Sora yelled.

"Ah, Sora", Riku said,"I was just playing with Pinnochio."

"Pinnochio, Gepeto is worried", Sora said.

"Come on, Pinnochio", Riku said,"Lets play."

"Riku!", Sora yelled,"Give him back!"

"Oh, come on, Sora!", Riku laughed,"I thought you liked games. Or are you too cool for them now that you have the keyblade?" Riku ran off with Pinnochio, but Sora, Donald, and Goofy gave chase. They slashed through more Heartless until they finally arrived at a big clearing. Riku and Pinnochio were there too, but suddenly, a giant Heartless appeared and trapped Pinnochio in its mouth.

"Pinnochio!", Sora yelled. Riku came back and took out his sword.

"I'll help you with this one, Sora!", he yelled. Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy got ready to fight the Parasite Cage.

Meanwhile...

"You are progressing well, Ace", Faren said, clearly pleased. Ace stood there in black jeans, a black tangtop, and, over it, a black trench coat. He grinned under the ninja mask he wore over his mouth.

"Thanks, sir!", Ace said.

"Now, for some more advanced training", Faren said with a grin. He cracked his knuckles and got ready to teach Ace more.

Sora jumped at the Cage. He slashed its head from the front while Riku went for the back. Donald cast Thunder on it from above. Sora smacked it to back and the group kept fighting. It went on for a while, occasionally stopping to heal, until it fell back into a hole. Riku jumped after it, soon followed by Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They found themselves in a new room. Riku knelt beside Pinnochio, grinning.

"This one has a strong heart for a puppet", he said.

"Riku!", Sora yelled,"Leave him alone!"

"Why do you care about a puppet?", Riku asked,"This puppet's heart will go to the Heartless." Riku turned back to Pinnochio and then heard Sora, Donald, and Goofy take out weapons. He turned to see them ready to fight. "You would fight your friends for a puppet with no heart?", he asked.

"He may not have a heart, but he has something you wont have!", Sora yelled,"A conscience!" Jiminy jumped out at this point and ran to Pinnochio.

"A conscience?", Riku asked,"Who needs that?" Sora got angry and was about to attack when the Parasite Cage jumped down. Riku grinned and left through the darkness. Sora ran at it. He jumped up behind it and slashed the back of its head. Donald cast Thunder and Goofy charged the front. They pounded him a while and finally made its mouth open. The top part drooped back, revealing a dark orb that everyone did not hesitate to smack like hell. They kept pounding it until it died in a blast of light.

In a ship, somewhere in space...

"So Kairi's like a lifeless puppet now?", Riku asked Malificent.

"Precisely", she answered.

"And her heart was..."

"Taken by the Heartless, no doubt."

"Tell me! What can I do!", Riku suddenly yelled.

"There are seven maidens of the purest of hearts. We call them the Princesses of Heart. Gather them together, and a door will open to the heart of all worlds. Within lies untold wisdom. There you will surely find a way to recover Kairi's heart. Now I will grant you a marvolous gift. The power to control the Heartless!" She grants Riku dark powers.

"Soon, Kairi, soon", Riku whisper.

Back at Monstro...

The gummi ship flies out of Monstro from a giant sneeze.

"I sure hope Pinnochio and Gepeto are okay", Goofy said.

"Yeah, hopefully they landed somewhere safe", Donald said.

"Riku...", Sora whispered. The group flies to Traverse Town where they find Gepeto and Pinnochio in a new house.

Meanwhile...

"Dammit!", Ace yelled as he was thrown back. He crashed in the wall, panting. Faren stood before him grinning.

"Come on!", he yelled,"Get up and continue!" Ace rose and jumped at him.

"Where to now?", Sora asked.

"How about that place over there?", Donald asked and pointed in the distance toward a place that looked like it was underwater,"We were headed there before Monstro got us, werent we?" They nodded and headed off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The site I used to get the script is back up so I can use the original again.Review!I wanna know what you guys think!


	12. Chapter 12:The Heartless Attack

Disclaimer:I dont own any Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Disney characters or worlds.

Copyright:I own Ace, Calm, Sarah, Tai, and the town, Twin City.

Note:_All Ace's thoughts will be in this type of font._

Note:This chapter is gonna be on Ace now. I am getting tired having to get the script for the levels.

**Attack Of The Heartless**

Ace smacked Faren back and jumped onto a crate nearby for a height advantage. They had continued fighting for a while as training. Calm was out on patrol with Dante and another man.

"Good", Faren said. They met at the middle and shook hands. Faren gripped harder and attempted to throw Ace across the room, but met with Ace foot in his face. Faren went flying while Ace grinned.

"You said it yourself", Ace said,"Keep your guard up at all times." They walked out to the meeting room for a drink. There they heard a scream for help They ran out to see Heartless swarming in. There were Darkballs, Shadows, Knights, and many more. They ran out and slashed past them to Calm, Dante, and the other man.

"Ace, get to the 3rd District now!", Calm yelled as he ran off too. They headed there together and found a lone man ready to kill. There were five men protecting a woman, but they all died in one slash. As Ace saw a glimpse of the man's eyes, he realized who it was.

"Tai!", Ace yelled,"Fight someone who stands a chance. He turned around in the same cloths from back at Deep Jungle. He grinned and turned back to the woman to kill. Ace realized who it was while Calm still didnt know.

"Get away from her!", Calm yelled. Tai held his sword and brought it down, but was blocked by Ace.

"You wont harm Sarah!", he yelled. Tai brought the sword back and came at him. They were using quick slashes until Tai kicked Ace in the stomach. Ace slashed at his legs and landed a blow, wounding him. Calm stood in awe of the two forces and in confusion for Sarah finally being found. "Take Sarah and go!", Ace yelled,"This is my fight now!" Calm did as he was told, but as they got to the door of the 1st District, he heard Ace yell. He turned to see him on his knees in pain between Tai and him. He turned to Sarah and she nodded. Calm jumped in front of Ace and blocked a slash. Sarah ran in with two tonfas raised. She went for his face, but he grabbed it. She came around with the other and smacked his elbow, making a loud _crack_.

"Damn", Tai whispered, grabbing his arm. He sent darkness at Sarah and Calm and left in it. Ace was left alone, angrier than ever.

"God dammit, Tai!", he yelled to the sky. Ace jumped up to a crate and then to a ledge. He ran foward, killing every remaining Heartless he saw. Most were leaving without Tai to command them. Ace kicked one far off and slashed a crate in half. Faren ran to him.

"Where is Calm?", he asked.

"Tai took him", Ace said,"That damn bastard took him and Sarah! I am going to kill him if anything happens to them!" He ran away from Faren, but he quickly caught up.

"Lets finish your training", he whispered.

"No", Ace said,"I am going to make Tai pay for taking them." Ace began walking as Dante approached.

"I will assist him", he said.

"As will I", Lucius said behind him. Ace grinned and the three began to leave.

"Wait!", Faren yelled,"Take this." He throws them a strange disk. "When in danger, attach that to your chest", he continued,"Only when in danger because it can destroy you from the inside out if over used." Ace nodded and the three left for the ship. They got there and sped off toward a pirate ship. They passed over it and saw Captain Hook corner Sora. They did a backflip and shot at the ship. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and a man in a green outfit jumped at Hook and beat him quickly. They soared off as Sora's ship came up and they headed for a new planet. It was big in between Atlantica and Halloween Town. Ace tailed Sora from afar and landed a little after they did.


	13. Chapter 13:Friends Turned Enemies

Disclaimer:I dont own any Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Disney characters or worlds.

Copyright:I own Ace, Calm, Sarah, Tai, and the town, Twin City.

Note:_All Ace's thoughts will be in this type of font._

Note:**_This is when Ace or Calm remembers things someone said._**

**Friends Turned Enemies**

Ace ran up to see a big hairy guy on the ground with Sora, Donald, and Goofy watching Riku, Tai, and the Beast talk.

"No vessal, no help from the Heartless...So tell me", Riku said,"How'd you get here?"

"I simply believed. Nothing more to it", the Beast replied,"When our world fell apart, Belle was taken from me. I vowed I would find her no matter what the cost. I believed I would find here, so I'm here. She must be here. I will have her back!"

"Take her if you can", Riku said.

"You have to go through us first!", Tai said. The Beast launches at the two, but is dodged easily and wounded by Tai. Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive and attempt to stop him.

"Stop!", Sora yells. Tai grins and is about to kill the Beast when Ace jumps in the way.

"Its a shame your heart went to the darkness", Ace said,"I dont want to, but I will stop you and bring back my friends!"

"Ace?", Sora yelled in surprise.

"So you finally made it", Riku said, turning to Sora,"About time. I've been waiting for you. We've been rivals, havent we? I've pushed you as you've pushed me."

"Riku...", Sora whispered.

"But it all ends here", Riku said,"There cant be two keyblade masters."

"Well...", Ace spoke up, having Crimson Vengence appear.

"Well, there cant be four", Tai said with a grin.

"What are you talking about?", Sora asked.

"Let the Keyblade choose...who its master is!", Riku yelled as he held out his hand. Sora's Keyblade disappeared and reappeared in Riku's hand. Tai brought out his hand and the same happened to Ace.

"Huh?", Donald yelled.

"What?", Goofy asked. Ace went to punch Tai, but was smacked across the face with the side of the blade. He was thrown a good four feet from the force.

"Malificent was right. You dont have what it takes to save Kairi", Riku said,"Only the keyblade master can open the secret door...and change the world."

"And you wouldnt have what it takes to save Sarah", Tai said.

"You took her and Calm!", Ace yelled,"They'd be just fine without you!"

"You didnt know, huh?", Tai asked,"Sarah is going to die most likely."

"What?", Ace yelled.

"The Heartless got to her, Ace", Tai replied,"I will save her with your Keyblade. The Heartless are slowly killing her. If it continues, one of two things may happen. She could die or become a Heartless. The best way to save her is through the door." Dante and Lucius finally caught up to Ace and ran to his side, weapons drawn. "You had a chance when Malificent granted you dark powers. You threw that away. Now I must save Sarah!"

"And what about Calm?", Ace yelled.

"I need a strong heart that cares deeply for Sarah", Tai said,"He is pretty annoying anyway." Ace became angry. Darkness emitted from his hands and he shot at Tai, but was blocked. He was kicked by Tai and slides across the floor.

"But thats impossible. We are the ones who fought our way here with the Keyblades!", Sora said.

"Sorry, you were just the delivery boy. Your part is over", Riku said,"Go play hero with this." Riku tossed him a wooden sword as he leaves. Sora drops to his knees.

"Goofy. Lets go", Donald said,"We have to remember our mission."

"Oh!", Goofy said,"I know the king told us to follow the key and all...But..."

"Sora, sorry", Donald said. Ace rises, ready to smack Tai, but he leaves too with Donald and Goofy. The Beast tries to move, but is still injured.

"Hey, dont move!", Sora says,"Your injured!"

"Why...Why did you...you come here?", Beast asked,"I came to fight for Belle. Even though I am alone, I will fight. I wont leave without her. That is why I'm here." Sora grabs his wooden sword and Ace pulls a small dagger that was sheathed in his boot.

"Me too", Sora said, going beside Beast,"I'm not gonna give up now. I came here to find someone very important to me."

"Your courage is inspiring", Ace said,"Let me help too. I need to find Sarah and Calm." Ace put his hand on Beast's back and healed him. Heartless appear around the door as if they were sealing it with darkness. "You go!", Ace yells,"Me, Dante, and Lucius can take them!" They run for the door as Sora and Beast run off to open the door. Ace slashes past one with his dagger, but finds it hard to go on without the Keyblade. Dante begins using fire with his sword and Lucius slams her sword into the ground, causing the earth to rise and strike the Heartless.

"How long do you thing we can hold this up?", Dante yelled.

"Dont know and dont care!", Ace replied,"If you are doubting your strength now, you might as well leave!" Ace grinned at that last part.

"Not a chance!", Dante yelled back, grinning as well,"I wont let you get all the glory!"

"Then lets finish this!", Lucius yelled, slashing another down.

"O purest of hearts!", Malificent yelled,"Reveal to me the Keyhole!" She stood in a room with seven purple capsules. Belle, Jasmine, Aurora, Snow White, Alice, and Cinderella were trapped in six seperate ones and Kairi laid in the seventh. Their hearts begin emiting a light and reveal the Keyhole. Then she looks to her right to see Calm, bound by dark ropes and Sarah unconcience and breathing hard from her dark sickness. "You two will come in handy", she said,"Now all we need is Ace to come here."

"We are here!", Beast yells, plowing five Heartless down. The Heartless retreat and they all enter. "Be on your guard", Beast whispered,"They are close, I can feel it. Are you ready for them?" Beast turns around and sees Belle. "Belle!", he yells,"Are you alright?" It turns into a Shadow Heartless and Beast roars in angry. He charges it and Dante and Lucius follow, but are then locked out of the room.

"Quit while you can!", Riku yells as he, Donald, Goofy, and Tai appear. Tai grins.

"We are being generous to you", Tai says,"You should take it."

"No", Sora says,"Not without Kairi."

"Or Calm and Sarah", Ace says.

"The darkness will destroy you", Riku said.

"Your wrong, Riku", Sora said,"The darkness may destroy my body, but it cant touch my heart! It will stay with my friends. It'll never die!"

"Really...Well we'll see about that!", Riku yelled as he transformed into his dark form and shot a dark orb at Sora. Ace turned to help him, but was knocked back by Tai ramming into him. There is a flash of light and there stood Goofy, his shield raised as he blocked the attack.

"Sora aint going anywhere!", he yelled.

"You'd betray your King?", Riku and Tai asked together.

"Not on your life!", Goofy yelled,"But Im not gonna betray Sora, either, cause he's become one of my best buddies after all we've been through together. See ya later, Donald! Could you tell the King Im really sorry?"

"Hold on, Goofy", Donald replied,"We'll tell him together." Donald walks to Sora, Goofy, and Ace. "Well, you know...All for one and one for all", he says.

"Guess you're stuck with us, Sora", Goofy says.

"Thanks a lot...Donald, Goofy", Sora said, looking down in disappointment.

"How will you fight without a weapon?", Riku asked.

"Yeah, you too, Ace", Tai said, having him pinned against a wall.

"I know now that I dont need the Keyblade to fight", Sora said,"I have a better weapon. My heart."

"Your heart?", Riku asked,"How is that weak little thing going to help you?"

"Although my heart may be weak, its not alone", Sora began,"Its grown with every new experience I've had, and found a home with all the friends I've made. I've become a part of their heart as they've become a part of mine. And if they think about me now and then...and dont forget about me...then our hearts will be one." Sora takes up his wooden sword and continues,"I dont need the Keyblade. My friends are my power!"

"Thats right!", Ace yelled. Crimson Vengence disappeared and reappeared in Ace's hand. "And if you doubt that power, then it will cause your downfall!", Ace yells as he slashes Tai. Tai staggers back and takes his sword out. Sora gets his Keyblade back too and Riku grabs Soul Eater. Ace rams back Tai as Donald casts Thunderga at him. Sora fights Riku with Goofy helping him double team him. They fought on for awhile, no one really getting an advantage. Then Tai stepped back and yelled,"Ace! Why dont you trying beating me one on one? Or do you need friends **all** the time!"

"Donald, go help Sora", Ace said.

"But, Ace!", Donald yelled.

"Dont worry!", Ace yelled back,"Sora will need more help!" Donald ran off to join Sora's battle. "Tai", Ace said,"Why did you choose darkness."

"Why did you choose light?", Tai asked, simply.

"It is right", Ace said.

"Well, darkness gives you the power to help those you care about", Tai said.

"But to kill another for that reason?", Ace yelled,"Thats wrong!"

"Naive as always", Tai said, shaking his head,"Follow me." Ace and Tai walk through the door and end up in a round room with Malificent standing there, ready for Sora's group to come and fight.

"Insolent boy!", Malificent yelled,"You shunned the darkness!"

"I want a one on one match with Tai!", Ace yelled,"No interference!"

"You actually thought that I would be fair?", Tai asked, mockingly. Ace was consumed in darkness by Malificent. "Stay there until Sora is dead", Tai said through the darkness.

_So my life leads to this? I fight for light and this is what it brings?_

_**You had a chance when Malificent granted you dark powers! **_Ace heard Tai's voice ring in his head **_Malificent granted you dark powers!_**

_Malificent granted me dark powers!_

"Darkness!", Ace suddenly yelled,"Lead me out! Heed my command!" The darkness opened up to a light. Ace walked out and saw Malificent stagger into a new room as Sora, Donald, Goofy, Dante, Lucius, and Beast followed her. He was about to go to, but suddenly sensed Tai in the door ahead. He ran through there instead and ran up some stairs to find Tai standing in front of a giant door of darkness. Tai ran quickly at him and pushed him off the banister onto the ground below.

"You should have stayed in the darkness", Tai said,"At least you were safe there."

"And leave Calm and Sarah with you?", Ace yelled.

"You cant save both of them!", he yelled back as he summoned a dark Keyblade with chains going up it. They charge each other and begin slashing. "This Keyblade lets you unlock hearts!", Tai yelled,"I will unlock Calm and save Sarah!" The two continue until Ace lands a blow on his legs. Tai falls and Ace wacks his chest and then his face.

"You are done Tai!", Ace yelled as Sora ran in,"You guys go up and seal that Keyhole." Sora nodded and ran up to find Riku. Those two began fighting after some dialogue that Ace couldnt hear. Dante and Lucius ran to his side.

"You won?", Lucius asked. He nodded, but Tai disappeared into the darkness. Ace wasnt paying attention to the rest of them. Dante and Lucius went to Calm who was given a full report to them.

"Get her to the medics at our base", Calm said, but Ace went to her and took her back toward the Keyblade Tai dropped.

"No", Ace said,"That wont help."

"Ace, what are you-?", Calm began in surprise as Ace picked up the Keyblade. Ace grinned as he turned to Calm. His hands slipped down so that he held part of what the blade would be if it were a normal sword, right below the curved, sharp edges of the key.

"Give my best to Faren, you guys", he said,"And tell Sarah...I care about her...Protect her with your life, Calm." He stabbed himself in the heart with the Keyblade as a heart appeared out of it. Calm looked on in shock. Sarah was unconcience, but clearly close to dying. Calm still saw the grin on his face as he faded.

**_Protect her with your life, Calm._** Calm still heard the voice in his head. Calm turned back to Sarah who was rising up. He ran to her and helped her stand. She saw Ace and her eyes widened.

"Ace!", she cried desperately running to him. She tried to grab him, but he disappeared. She heard his voice ring out.

"I love you, Sarah." Her eyes began to fill with tears and she heard three other voices.

"Sora!", Donald, Goofy, and Kairi yelled. Calm, Sarah, Dante, and Lucius looked up to see Sora fading as Ace did with Kairi, Donald, and Goofy looking on sadly. They ran up to her and found Riku unconcience in front of the door. Heartless surrounded them.

"We have to get outta here!", Dante yelled, slashing past two. More continued to come.

"You wont leave", Ansem's voice rang out as he advanced on them. The Heartless retreated to their master's arrival. Riku suddenly appeared, faded and glowing, as he blocked Ansem.

"Go now!", he yelled,"I cant hold this for long!"

"What are you doing?", yelled an enraged Ansem. The others nodded and ran for the door. They escaped and kept running as two more Heartless appeared after Ansem and Riku left. They looked at each other and nodded. The two ran for the exit too. They made it to their friends after awhile.

"Its a Heartless!", Donald yelled,"I'll take care of this!" He starts bonking its head over and over again, but Kairi ran through them.

"Stop!", she yelled,"Its Sora!" Sora's Heartless jumped into her hands at that. The other Heartless ran to Sarah who embraced him.

"Ace", she and Calm whispered. Heartless began to surround them and they put themselves in between the Heartless and Sora and Ace. Calm, Donald, Goofy, Beast, Dante, and Lucius charged around them, but Sarah and Kairi blocked the Heartless as they ran at Sora and Ace.

"This time, we'll protect you", Kairi and Sarah said. They were enveloped in darkness as the Shadows reached them.

"Sarah!", Calm yelled,"Kairi!" There was a bright flash as the Heartless flew off of them and there stood Sora holding Kairi closely and Ace holding Sarah closely.

"Thank you", they said and then Ace continued,"Now go. We can do the rest!" They ran out as they continued to block the Heartless. They all ran out and were followed by Ace and Sora, still keep the Heartless back.

"I will stay behind", Beast said.

"But-!", Ace yelled.

"Belle is still here", he said,"I wont leave without her!" Ace nodded and the others go into the gummi ship. Ace was about to follow, but heard someone yell.

"Get back!", Tai's voice yelled,"I may have caused them grief on your side, but now I will protect them!"

"Foolish boy", Ansem's voice came,"You fought for darkness. You wont be able to abandon it!"

"Now that Sarah is better, I dont need your darkness!", Tai's reply came. Ace began running up the ice platforms.

"Tai!", he yelled,"Im coming!" Calm's eyes widened suddenly. He pressed the egnition and jumped out to follow Ace.

"Take her to the hideout!", Calm yelled back to Dante and Lucius,"I have to help Ace and Tai!" They nodded and took off for Traverse Town.


	14. Chapter 14:Heartless Infest

Disclaimer:I dont own any Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Disney characters or worlds.

Copyright:I own Ace, Calm, Sarah, Tai, Lucius, and the town, Twin City.

Note:_All Ace's thoughts will be in this type of font._

Note:This is gonna be half about Ace, Calm, and Tai and half about Sora, Sarah, Dante, Lucius, Goofy, and Donald.

**Heartless Infest**

Ace, Calm, and Tai run foward at the onslaught of Heartless. They climb down from the top of the castle to them at the bottom. Tai was shooting dark orbs at them while Ace and Calm were slashing through them. Calm jumped into the air and began stabbing and slashing everything he could. Ace dove at one group, slashing all of them in half. Tai began slashing more, but began yelling. He grabbed his head in pain as he fell to his knees.

"Get out of my head!", he yelled,"I am beyond the dark now!"

"You use dark powers to fight the Heartless and say you are beyond the darkness?", a dark voice said from what seemed as Tai's head,"You are owned by the darkness!"

"Get out of my damn head!", Tai screamed. The dark voice appeared to be laughing at them.

"Pitiful", it said,"You are mine!" A dark portal appeared under Tai and he was sucked down. Ace ran at it and was sucked in too. Beast roared from outside and jumped down to assist Calm. They continued to thrash the Heartless as their friends were sucked down.

"Ace!", Calm yelled after him, but couldnt stop him.

Sora walked to Kairi in the sewer system type thing in Traverse Town. He jumped into the water and swan to the sun mural. It shined brightly and a gummi piece poped out. He went back to Kairi.

"Lets get back to the others", he said.

"Okay", Kairi replied.

"Tai!", Ace yelled as he tried to reach him. He held out his hand, but a giant stream of dark energy blasted him back onto a platform. Tai landed in front of him and grinned in the evil way he had before they fought last time.

"Tai is gone", he said,"I am Hias!" Dark energy poured out of him and swirled. Tai became enveloped in darkness to become his dark form. Ace got his keyblade and, to his surprise, Hias got the dark keyblade. The two jumped at each other and clashed at the middle.

"Where are your friends?", Beast roared,"Why do you stay here?"

"My friend, Tai came back to his senses!", Calm replied,"Me and Ace returned for him, but now I dont know where they are!" The two continued making their way to the entrance hall of the castle. Calm jumped up and stabbed a Sorcerer who was aiming at them and then jumped to the side and got another Sorcerer with a slash. The Beast roared and in a flurry of slashes, got rid of another twenty or thirty who surrounded him.

"A light at the end of the tunnel...", Kairi whispered to Sora.

"Oh, your grandma's story, right?", Sora asked.

"Thats right", Kairi replied,"We were together."

"You know whats funny?", Sora asked,"I looked everywhere for you, but you were with me all along. Finally, we're together, Kairi. Now to get Riku back."

"You think it'll ever be the same between us?", Kairi asked,"Riku lost his..."

"When I turned into a Heartless, you saved me, remember?", Sora asked. Sora is falling through darkness with no light in sight. "I was lost in the darkness. I couldnt find my way", Sora began,"As I stumbled through the darkness, I began to forget things-my friends, who I was. The darkness almost swallowed me, but then I heard a voice-your voice." Sora ends up back, standing next to Kairi. "You brought me back", he finished.

"I didnt want to just forget about you, Sora", Kairi said,"I couldnt."

"Thats it!", Sora yelled,"Our hearts are connected. And the light from our hearts broke through the darkness. I saw that light. I think thats what saved me. No matter how deep a darkness, a light alway shines within. I guess its more than just a fairy tale."

"Well, lets go", Kairi said.

"You cant go", Sora replies.

"Why not?", Kairi asks.

"Because its way too dangerous", Sora said.

"Come on, Sora", Kairi said,"We made it this far by sticking together. You cant go alone.

"Kairi, even when we're apart, we're not alone anymore, right?", Sora says.

"I cant help?", Kairi asked.

"You'd kinda be in my way", Sora says.

"Okay you win", Kairi agreed. She gives Sora a star shaped luck charm. "Take this. Its my lucky charm. Now be sure to bring it back to me", Kairi said.

"Dont worry, I will", Sora replied.

"Promise?", Kairi asked.

"Promise", Sora replied.

"You just left Calm and Ace?", Faren yelled, enraged.

"It was their wish", Dante said,"They wanted us to take Sarah back while they got Tai back."

"But you had to both go?", Faren yelled.

"Sir, if we stayed, we would have gotten in their way at the most!", Lucius said,"It was best left for them."

"Dammit!", he yelled,"Troops! It is time we finish this fight!" Everyone cheered. "Get to the hangers!", he yelled,"We head for Hollow Bastion!" Another wave of cheers came as they left for the hangers.

Hias tried to roundhouse kicked Ace in the back, but he went into a backflip and landed a hit in his side with the hilt of his sword. He tumbled down to his knees, but brought his arm back into a slash at Ace. Ace dodged and kicked his head into the ground.

"You wont win against the darkness!", Hias yelled. Ace made another swing, but Hias whirled around and blocked with his sword.

"Beast!", Calm yelled,"Make your way to the Library!" Calm and Beast slashed their way through the Heartless and entered the first room to see dozens more waiting. They continued until they heard a voice.

"Calm!", a man said from behind,"I've wanted to meet you!" They turned to see a man in a black coat standing at the top of the door.

"Who are you?", Calm asked, slashing another Shadow away.

"Come and find out!", was the reply as the man jumped to ahead and began running. Calm was about to chase him, but stopped as he remembered Beast.

"Go!", he roared,"I can handle these on my own!" Calm nodded and jumped above to gain chase. The man was headed to the giant door.

"What do you want!", Calm yelled as they entered the hall to the door. The man stopped at the giant dark door and grinned.

"Draw your spear!", the man yelled as he took out a big rigid sword. Calm took out the spear he had found on the way in. It was long and red with a dragon type staff to it. The end of it had a red jewel and the blade curved back a little. The two faced each other, not making a move. Then Calm and the man jumped into the air and clashed.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked to their ship and took off for Hollow Bastion. The Heartless surrounded them. They seemed to have multiplied since the last time they flew. They pressed a big red button before any reached them and took off at light speed to Hollow Bastion.

"Dante! Lucius!", Faren yelled,"You guys scout ahead! Hara! Zhi! Theta! You three take our ninja and mage group and scout over that way!" They all did as they were told and began fighting.

"Sir!", one mage said,"Let me give back up for Dante and Lucius!"

"Okay", Faren said as the mage ran off. Once the others were dispatched, he looked up to the top of the castle that emited a strange dark light and whispered,"I will get you Ansem."

Ace kneed Hias in the gut and he staggered back.

"Had enough?", Ace asked.

"Darkness, awaken inside me!", Hias yelled as tons of dark energy began swirling around him. The mere energy began pushing Ace back. Hias grinned a malicious grin as his eyes went from normal to pitch black. He roared and began running. Ace stepped aside from the stab, but the energy of Hias threw him back.

"Damn", Ace whispered under his breath. Hias bent down, ready to launch at him again, but began clutching his head as his eyes began turning back to normal.

"Ace!", Tai's voice broke through,"Kill me now! I cant hold him for long!"

"I cant!", Ace yelled back,"I havnt been trying to anyway. I could have killed you by now, but I am holding myself back." His eyes turned black and Hias began to grin.

"So you have more in you?", he asked, mockingly,"Why dont you show me that power?"

"Why dont you stop using my friend's body and I may consider you worth it!", Ace yelled back.

"Fine", Hias said,"I'll just have to push you to use it!" He charged again and their swords clashed.

"Dammit!", Calm yelled, falling to his knees,"Who are you!" The man grabbed his hood and let it down.He had an X shaped scar over his face and purplish hair.

"The name is Saix", he said,"Remember it. We may meet again." The man disappeared in darkness as Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran in with Beast. They saw Calm's wound and ran to him.

"What happened?", Sora asked. Donald casted Cure on him and he rose to his feet.

"Go ahead", Calm said,"I'll keep the Heartless off you while you seal the Keyhole!"

"As will I", roared Beast.

Faren was running up the side of the castle, slashing Heartless with his dual katanas. Leon, Yuffie, Cid, and Aerith had also come to see their old home. They were providing support down below with the main troops. Faren reached a window to see a dark portal appear and a man with purplish hair and a X shaped scar walk out.

"He has more potential than he thinks", the man whispered as he walked to the door.

"Who are you?", Saix yelled. The man turned around and grinned.

"Wouldnt you like to know", he said as he left. Faren jumped through the window and ran through the door to follow, but the man was gone. Heartless appeared in a row in front of Faren. They were the Defender Heartless. "Get out of my way, dammit!", Faren ordered as he jumped at them.

"Ace!", Dante yelled as he and Lucius ran through the castle, slashing Heartless along the way,"Calm!" Lucius jumped up and pounded another Heartless with a downward slash. Dante blasted another with fire.

"Damn, where are they?", Lucius asked. Calm jumped down from above and got another who appeared behind Lucius while Beast burst through the army of Heartless that had been coming at them.

"Where is Ace?", Dante yelled. Calm shook his head as he slashed another.

"I dont know", he said,"He disappeared into darkness with Tai." Dante, Lucius, Calm, and Beast were now back to back in a cross-like form.

"Well, lets just deal with the enemies ahead of us for now!", Beast roared. The four seperated and attacked the Heartless waves, making their way back to the giant door for a final stand.

"Tai!", Ace yelled,"Snap out of it!" Hias did not reply, but grinned as he slashed at him again. Ace could see Tai trying to break out a couple of times, but Ace didnt have the guts to kill his friend.

_A keyblade to unlock hearts. I wonder..._ Ace held out his hand as a dark light began to form.

"What are you doing?", Hias yelled.

"Well, when Tai was evil, he said it himself!", Ace yelled,"Malificent had given me dark powers, so lets see what I can do!"

Faren blasted his way through more Heartless with explosives. He ran past a couple, but was destroying a majority of those that got in the way. He was about to charge another with his katanas, but a dark hole opened up and he fell into darkness. He looked down and saw to boys fighting. Ace and the one who had commanded the Heartless to attack Traverse Town.

"Ace!", he yelled. The surprise of another person gave Tai another chance to take control. He took control a minute and pushed Hias out. A door of light appeared and the three ran through. They entered the room with the giant dark door where they saw Dante, Lucius, Calm, and Beast. They took out their weapons and began to fight more Heartless.

"Ace! Faren!", Dante, Lucius, and Calm yelled. The two nodded and launch at the Heartless. Tai made his way to Calm's side.

"Promise me something, Calm", Tai said,"If I get taken under control again, kill me."

"But-!", Calm began.

"Ace doesnt have the guts to", Tai said,"I may not be able to break free next time."

"Fine", Calm said,"But I doubt I will need to." They continued slashing.

A giant Behemoth had arrived as Sora sealed the Keyhole and now they fought it. Sora pounded it from its back while Donald and Goofy tried wacking it from the front. Two Defenders appeared behind them and began to attack as the Behemoth got weak. Seeing this distraction, it turned and headed for the door. It got half way out until it was stabbed in the face by Ace. It disappeared and Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran out to reunite with their friends. The Heartless began retreating as the others pounded them away. Sora had said that he would not return to the islands until he found Riku and so he left. Ace, Calm, Dante, and Lucius followed with Tai right behind them. Once at the ships they turned back.

"This should be the last fight, right?", Lucius asked.

"Yes, but you guys stay with Faren and help him", Ace said.

"I want to come", Dante said. Suddenly, they heard Tai scream.

"What the hell!", he yelled as he was sucked into darkness,"Get me outta here!" He was sucked in before any could react.

"Dammit", Ace said,"Well, it looks like I have another reason to come with you." Sora nodded and Dante insisted on coming. Faren had agreed after Lucius went to ask. Sora, Donald, and Goofy took off in one ship as Ace, Calm, and Dante took off in another.

"Sora, I heard something is going on at the Colliseum!", Ace said through the radio.

"Okay, what is it?", Sora asked.

"A tournament, but I heard some shady guys entered", Ace said.

"Fine, lets check it out", Sora agreed and they headed off for that area.


	15. Chapter 15:Phil Cup

Disclaimer:I dont own any Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Disney characters or worlds.

Copyright:I own Ace, Calm, Sarah, Tai, Lucius, and the town, Twin City.

Note:_All Ace's thoughts will be in this type of font._

That last chapter may have been a bit confusing, but I hoped you enjoyed it.The next couple may be a bit short, but thats only because I am seperating the next couple by the seperate tournaments.

**Phil Cup**

Ace, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Dante, and Calm landed in the colliseum and looked over at the signs. There were three to the left. The Phil Cup, Pegasus Cup, and Hercules Cup. They walked to the lobby to see Phil and Hercules standing there.

"Can we enter a tournament?", Ace asked.

"You have to beat the Phil Cup to get Pegasus and the Pegasus to get Hercules", Phil replied.

"Thats alright", Calm said,"We'll just start with the Phil Cup then."

"Okay, you six will alternate", Phil said,"You guys can have three for each fight."

"Fine, how bout me, Donald, and Calm first?", asked Dante.

"Sure", replied Ace.

"Okay, your in", Phil replied,"You have to work your way to the top."

"Fine by us", Sora said with a grin. Sora, Ace, and Goofy walked to the stands and watched as the first match began.

"Round 1:Jungle Vice!", Phil yelled as Dante, Donald, and Calm got ready. Three Soldiers and four Power Wilds, monkey like Heartless, appeared. The four Power Wilds jumped into the air and came down Calm while the Soldiers split up to take them all. Calm slashed all the Power Wilds in one slash and then jabbed the Soldier with the hilt of his spear. Dante made his Soldier go up in flames while Donald shot Thunder at his. The three walked over to Phil and grinned.

"Anymore?", Calm asked.

"Next match, Monkey and Magic", Phil said. Goofy, Ace, and Calm went this time. A Power Wild appeared before them and then, surrounding it, five flying yellow things, Yellow Operas, two red things, Red Nocturnes, and two green things, Green Requiems. The Power Wild charged, but Ace stabbed it as it came. The Red Nocturnes shot flames at the three while the Yellow Operas were shooting bolts. Ace and Goofy leapt out of the way and each got a Green Requiem before they could begin healing. Calm jumped into the air and landed on a Red Nocturne, getting all their attention. They were all slashed in half by Calm and Ace within seconds.

"Round three?", Ace asked, turning to Phil.

"Big Feet!", Phil yelled. Sora, Dante, and Donald jumped in for this. Two giant feet appeared in front of them along with four Power Wilds. The Power Wilds jumped up, but as the three got ready to slash them, they were kicked by the giant feet. They rose and charged. The feet kicked Sora and Donald, but Dante blasted one with his fire. The Power Wilds surrounded Sora and Donald. Sora slashed two back while Donald froze the other two with Blizzard. Dante jumped back and got ready to destroy the second foot. He blasted more fire as the foot launched at him. It was destroyed in the blast of fire. They got off the arena again and looked to Phil. "You're doing better than I thought", he said.

"Well, what do you expect from heroes?", Donald yelled.

"Dont get ahead of yourselves", Phil said,"Round four:Magic Alert!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked into the arena this time. Five Red Nocturnes and five Yellow Operas appeared. Thunder and fire was shot from all over, but were quickly stopped when Donald casted Blizzard on the Red Nocturnes and Sora and Goofy took out the Yellow Operas.

"Darkness...", Ace whispered as they were reunited down in front of the arena.

"Huh?", Sora asked, confused.

"I sense darkness in a planet a while off", Ace said.

"How?", Goofy asked.

"Malificent infused me with dark power, but I turned on her", Ace replied.

"Well, you, Dante, and Calm head there, Goofy, Donald, and I can handle what is left here", Sora said.

"Okay", Ace said and walked towards his ship. The three got into their ship as they heard an explosion of fire from the match. They took off for a sandy, desert looking planet.


	16. Chapter 16:Kurt Zisa

Disclaimer:I dont own any Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Disney characters or worlds.

Copyright:I own Ace, Calm, Sarah, Tai, Lucius, and the town, Twin City.

Note:_All Ace's thoughts will be in this type of font._

That last chapter may have been a bit confusing, but I hoped you enjoyed it.The next couple may be a bit short, but thats only because I am seperating the next couple by the seperate tournaments.

**Kurt Zisa**

Ace, Dante, and Calm landed near the city of Agrabah, in the desert. They ran in to see Aladdin taking care of a couple of minor Heartless that appeared. He noticed them and walked over.

"Who are you guys?", Aladdin asked.

"Sora, Donald, and Goofy came through here a while ago, right?", Ace asked.

"Yeah", Aladdin replied,"Are you his friends?"

"Yes", Calm answer,"You see, Ace has sensed darkness coming from here and we came to investigate."

"Then I'll join you", Aladdin said with a grin. The four of them ran off to Aladdin's house to find Carpet near the window.

"So, do you know where to find it, Ace?", Dante asked.

"Out in the desert", Ace said, pointing out the window.

"Carpet seems to sense it too", Aladdin said as they went near it. They got on and took off for the desert. They were headed straight for Cave of Wonders, but half way to it, they were attacked by a strange creature. It jumped from the sand with two swords in its hands. He was big and had the Heartless insignia on its chest. It formed a big barrier around them so they couldnt get away.

"Well, it seems this was what caused all that dark energy", Ace said. He suddenly grabbed his head as he began hearing Malificent's voice. _Perfect! My trump card in Agrabah! That fool Jafar could never stand to this power! Kurt Zisa shall complete what we started here! Destroy those fools!_ "Kurt Zisa?", Ace whispered. The Heartless brought his sword down on Ace who came back from his thoughts just in time to dodge. The creature turned around and swung its sword at Calm who jumped above it to dodge. Calm went down to stab it, but was blocked as Kurt Zisa started spinning his sword around. Aladdin went into a charge at it, but he slashed at him. He was knocked back, but Ace jumped on its back and stabbed its head. It howled in pain and fell into a collapsed heap of itself. Aladdin, Calm, Ace, and Dante took this chance to pound its head, but it rose again. It was now cross legged, sitting in a dark barrier as if suspended in mid air. It came at him and began shooting dark orbs at Ace. He jumped to the side and lunged at Kurt Zisa, but was repeled by the dark barrier around him. He fell to the ground, but rose for another attack. He remembered something that was given to him by Sora at the Colliseum. Ace remembered what Sora had taught him.

"Ace, watch out!", Calm yelled. He came back to reality just in time to jumped away from a dark orb. He raised up Crimson Vengence and shot fire, damaging the barrier.

"Genie!", he suddenly yelled. Genie appeared from no where and began shooting all kinds of magic, hitting Kurt Zisa head on. The Heartless' barrier fell as did it. They all went back in to pummel his head again, but couldnt finish it as it rose again in its first form, twirling its swords.

"Dragoon Legends!", Calm yelled as he jumped into the air. Light surrounded the tip of the lance as he plummeted toward Kurt Zisa. Fire covered that light as the momentum picked up. When he hit, there was an enormous explosion as it fell to the ground.

"Good", Ace said, walking to it,"Its over." He stabbed its head and it burst into darkness. They took the carpet back to their ship.

"Well, thanks for helping us and all", Aladdin said with a smile.

"No problem", Ace replied with the same smile,"Well, we better see how Sora is doing." The others nodded and with that they were off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this is short, but I swear, when I get back to the actual needed parts of the game, it will get longer. R&R.


	17. Chapter 17:The Final Tournament

Disclaimer:I dont own any Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Disney characters or worlds.

Copyright:I own Ace, Calm, Sarah, Tai, Lucius, and the town, Twin City.

Note:_All Ace's thoughts will be in this type of font._

**The Final Tournament**

Ace, Calm, and Dante landed. They walked into the lobby and out the door to the arena, they saw Sora fighting Hercules. Sora threw a barrel at him which made his yellow aura go away, giving Sora the chance to smack him a couple of times. They turned around to see Hades outside. He was posting a board for another tournament on the left wall. They ran out to fight him, but he disappeared before they got to him, so they began reading the new board. It read:Hades Cup. Under it, there were Seeds with Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ace, Calm, and Dante at the top. The three walked back into the lobby where they saw Sora get the Olympia keychain. However, he was not using it because he had gotten a better one in Hollow Bastion, the Oblivion keychain.

"Ace?", Sora yelled,"Did you find the darkness?" Ace nodded.

"It was in Agrabah, a giant Heartless known as Kurt Zisa."

"Well, there is a new tournament that Hades put up", Calm said, sourly.

"Well, lets take care of it", Sora said. They all nodded.

"Sora?", Phil asked,"Why dont you, Donald, and Goofy fight, Ace, Calm, and Dante can go with Hercules to help capture Hades. He should not be up here as it is. We should go at him while the tournament goes on."

"On one condition", Ace said,"I got a jewel in the darkness. It should bring me back if you shout my name. I want to fight any big battles to give Sora, Donald, and Goofy a break." Phil nodded as he took half of the stone. The four ran off as Sora's group began fighting. They ran into the Underworld that Hercules opened up for them. Several Heartless came at them, but were easily taken care of. While in a big tunnel, Ace asked,"So, how do we beat the Lord of the Underworld **in** the Underworld?" Hercules chuckled a little.

"We arent", Hercules said,"On the board, Hades was the tenth seed, so we will face him. We just need to distract him, so he doesnt give his followers any help." They kept going into the darkness. There was a sudden laugh as Hades appeared behind them.

"Hades!", Ace yelled, pointing his sword at him. Calm jumped into the air, Dante shot a stream of flame from his sword, and Ace charged.

"Guys!", Hercules yelled. They didnt listen and smacked Hades with several attacks, but did nothing to him.

"You cant beat me!", Hades yelled as he smacked them all back to Hercules.

"Follow me!", Hercules yelled as he began running down the tunnel. Hades was shooting fireballs at them as they ran. Ace suddenly stopped to face Hades.

"Coming to your death, boy?", Hades asked, amused.

"No", Ace replied,"I am gonna show what my training has taught me!" He charged at Hades who tried backhand slapping him, but missed as Ace disappeared. Hades was frozen when, from above, Ace shot ice from his mouth. The others continued to run after this. Hercules knew it wouldnt last long and they would need ways to win by then. They finally reached his chamber where there was a big round pool of strange green liquid with strange green steam coming out of it. Ace walked to it and peered in.

"Dont fall into it", Hercules said,"Its Hades Underworld prison." Ace grinned.

"What if we get someone from there to help us?", Ace asked.

"No", Hercules replied,"We would be stuck there until Hades brought us back up." At that moment, Ace was teleported to the arena.

"I have to fight?", Ace asked. Phil nodded as he led him to the arena.Yuffie stood there grinning.

"You ready for this?", she asked,"Im not going easy just cuz your gonna save the world." Ace returned the grin and got ready. Yuffie took out her surikans and jumped back to throw some. Before they hit Ace, he hit them with his keyblade and deflect them back at her. She jumped up and dodged her. She ducked down as she landed and charged with a bigger shurikan held. They clashed, but Ace did a backflip, kicking her along the way. She staggered for a second, giving Ace the chance to ram her and follow up with a slash. She was weakened, but kept fighting as she threw two shurikans. He dodged with no problem, but she appeared behind him and got both his shoulders with two more shurikans.

"Fine", Ace said, flinching a little to the pain,"I'll get serious!" He turned around in mid air and began twirling Crimson Vengence. "Flame Tornado!", he shouted as a giant tornado filled with fire erupted from his blade. She was enveloped as she tried to block the damage, but fell down, burnt. It wasnt that severe. She rose again, this time her big shurikan grew bigger with a strange energy. She tossed it at him, but Ace held out his sword and shouted,"Flame Burst!" A giant line of fire raced toward the shurikan and exploded at the middle. The two were seen after the smoke cleared, trading blows that were blocked. Finally, Ace shouted,"Its over!" He made a single handed slash which let Yuffie deflect and fling him back, but he made a backflip and held his hand out shouting,"Fire!" A burst of flame went out. It was smaller than his other moves, but still finished it for him. Yuffie fell and as a reward for winning, Goofy was given the Genji Shield. Ace was sent back to the dark halls. He saw a couple of people ahead and walked cautiously to listen.

"We should kill Ace first", Hades said.

"That would be a waste", another voice said,"He can defeat you."

"Hah!", Hades yelled,"A squirt like that?"

"Yes, a squirt like that", the man answered,"He is stronger than you give him credit for. He has the keyblade and will be your downfall. There is nothing to stop him if you dont accept our help." Ace suddenly remembered the last time he heard that voice and peered behind the wall to see a man in a black cloak.

"The Heartless are much better than you fools!", Hades shouted. Suddenly, Ace realized who it was. A man with a large sword. Calm had told him a man with a X shaped scar named Saix had beaten him in battle.

"Who you dont want the Organization, we will happily watch your deaths!", Saix said to Hades.

"Would you like to see my power!", Hades yelled, turning from blue to red. Saix hoisted the giant sword on his shoulder.

"My master told me not to kill you weaklings yet", Saix said,"Part of you will be ours soon enough. Just keep using the Heartless." He disappeared into the darkness. Hades strode off, angry at the argument.

"I can kill them all!", Ace heard Hades mumble. Ace followed close behind, but didnt get far when he was sent back to the arena. A giant Heartless stood before him.

"Its Bahemoth!", Sora yelled, coming to his side. The two charge and split up to get both his sides. He turned to Ace, giving Sora the chance to get on its back. Behemoth roared and tried forcing him off as Sora smacked his horn. Ace shot Firagas at it while Sora kept pelting it. It roared in pain and tried running by ramming through the gate at the other side of the arena. It busted it pretty good, but they killed it quickly. Ace grinned and was sent back with the power to use Blizzaga, not that he would need it. He dashed after his team down the dark halls, slashing past Heartless along the way. He finally reached the throne room again and saw Hercules, Calm, and Dante struggling against Hades. Ace wasnt seen, so he snuck in behind Hades and rammed him into the pool with the Underworld Prison. Cerberus appeared at the window and made a loud bark.

"He is the next fight", Hercules said,"You look for more stuff to use against Hades and I will keep it occuppied!" Hercules jumped out of the window and began fighting Cerberus. Ace, Calm, and Dante split up to look around the room again. Ace couldnt find a thing. Hades strode into the throne room.

"You have entered my throne room?", he asked, enraged,"How dare you!" He turned red and threw a fireball at Ace. He dodged, but Hades threw another. Ace was hit this time and flew into the wall. Calm charged, but when he hit Hades, nothing happened. The three backed away. "It ends here!", he yelled. A red flaming sword appeared in Hades' hand. He rose it above his head, but as he brought it down on Ace, he was brought back to the arena. There stood Cloud and Leon.

"So, you face us in this match?", Leon asked.

"I can finally try beating you without dark powers", Cloud said with what Ace thought was a grin under his cape thing over his mouth. Cloud drew his giant sword as Leon drew his gunblade. Leon made a fireball go at Ace and he dodged. Ace jumped into the air and pointed his sword at Cloud.

"Kazikame!", he yelled as a series of explosions began to erupt around him. Ace grinned as he launched into the explosions. When the smoke cleared, Ace and Cloud had their swords locked. Ace yelled,"Fire Sweep!" A blast of fire erupted from Ace's blade into the air. "Dragon Inferno!" The flame transformed into the shape of a dragon as it came down at them. Cloud pushed Ace's sword back a little and began to move away, but was stopped as Ace grabbed his shoulder. "Your not going any where", Ace whispered. He pulled him closer and pushed him over above his head. "Lightning Fist!" His right fist began emitting thunder and he punched Cloud up towards the flaming dragon. It exploded in mid air and out of the smoke, Cloud fell. Leon looked on in disbelief.

"What the hell...", he whispered to himself as Ace allowed his blade to disappear. He assumed a position with him bent down, his left hand held straight back, and his right hand held up right in front of his face.

"Ready, Leon?", Ace smirked. Leon took his blade over his head and charged. Before the blade came all the way down, Ace's right hand shot out, grabbing Leon's elbow and allowing Ace to get close. His left hand came in and he elbowed Leon in his back. He fell panting.

"Fine, I give", Leon panted. Phil rose his hand.

"Ace wins!", he shouted.

"What kind of stance was that?", Leon managed to pant.

"Its purpose is to turn an opponent's move against him", Ace said,"If you used a fireball, I'd probally have been done for. I was too weak from Cloud to pull off an attack like those before." With that, Ace fell, unconcience as Leon also passed out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long.I started writing another fanfic for Naruto called Worlds Collide.A bunch of cross overs.I may be slower with updates cuz of this, but be patient.R&R please.


	18. Chapter 18:A New Match

Disclaimer:I dont own any Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Disney characters or worlds.

Copyright:I own Ace, Calm, Sarah, Tai, Lucius, and the town, Twin City.

Note:_All Ace's thoughts will be in this type of font._

**A New Match?**

Ace awoke in a bed in the lobby and staggered out. He saw Cloud and Leon also laying in beds, wrapped in bandages from the previous match. Ace looked at his left arm and saw a bandage going up it, but didnt know why.

_I didnt take a slash there...Why is it banadged?_ He shrugged it off and walked out to the arena to see Sora, Donald, and Goofy fighting. There was a rock giant standing before them and in the stands, Dante, Calm, and Hercules struggled with Hades. He had received various wounds from Sora, Donald, and Goofy fighting him, but was still up. Ace saw this and tried deciding in the split second he had when he heard Calm.

"Damn!", he yelled,"Help!" Ace rushed up to the stands and struck Hades from behind. He fell over in pain and Dante and Hercules took this chance to stab and punch him. Hercules made a small crater in the ground while Dante made a hole in Hades' back. Ace saw him disappearing into flames and grinned.

"Well, thats done", Ace said turning back to Sora's fight.

"Rock Titan!", Hercules yelled, getting ready to jump in, but Ace stopped him.

"You arent in the tournament", he said,"It can only be three of us in the battle. Let them finish." Sora smacked its legs and it fell as its legs buckled. It fell to the ground as Sora charged and whacked its head. After a couple of minutes, the Rock Titan began rising again, but Sora whacked it again and it fell backwards, defeated. It crumbled into pebbles. Ace jumped down to see Sora. They grinned at each other and walked to Phil.

"Two more matches", he said,"Gold Match and the Platinum Match."

"Gold", Ace said. The others nodded and walked out. It was Ace and Sora in this fight. They got ready as a giant ice figure appeared.

"Gold Match:Ice Titan!", Phil yelled. Sora and Ace grinned and took out its legs with slashes like Sora did to the Rock Titan. It fell and they busted its head until it died.

"Plantinum now?", Phil asked.

"Go for it!", Ace yelled back.

"He has come just to fight the two keyblade wielders", Phil said,"Sephiroth!" A giant symbol appeared in the sky as a man in a black coat came floating down. His left side was torn and a black wing protruded from his back. He drew a large sword-6 feet at least-and got ready.

"Who the hell?", Ace asked. Sephiroth charged and blasted both of them to the side from the force of the charge. He turned to Ace and attacked again. Ace brought Crimson Vengence up and blocked, but the blow was hard and it weakened his arm. Sora ran up behind him and began smacking him. He pushed him to the side, away from Ace, and he began using his ability, Arc Arcanum. Sephiroth slid back, but didnt seem that hurt. Ace rose, angry at this.

"What do we do?", Sora asked, backing away in fear after Sephiroth took his blows, barely scratched.

"Hold him off for a sec", Ace said, running to the side. Sora ran at him, but was blocked and slashed across the side.Ace grinned at him now. "Bolt!" A lightning bolt shot at Sephiroth, hitting him square in the chest. "Ice Rain!" Ice came flying from every direction at Sephiroth, but did nothing to him. "Flaming Fist!" He charged with his fist on fire. He landed a blow to his face, but Sephiroth just reached up and grabbed his arm.

"Pitiful", he whispered,"At least you are stronger than that boy." He gestured toward Sora, sprawling on the ground.

"Explosion!", Ace suddenly yelled as his finger tips grew red. They suddenly let out a big explosion, sending both fighters sliding across the arena. "Fire Rain!" Flame rained down on Sephiroth before he could react and Ace charged through the smoke. He reached Sephiroth and shouted,"Crimson Flames!" His sword turned firey and Ace slashed across Sephiroth's chest. He blocked, but his sword grew red from the heat. Ace twirled around after being blocked and went for a stab at his back. Sephiroth brought his sword behind his back to block, but to his surprise, all that hit him was smoke. He looked around for Ace, but was now surrounded by smoke.

"Come out and fight!", Sephiroth yelled.

"Flame Fury!", Ace shouted. Fire came out behind him, but when Sephiroth went back to block, Ace jumped out from the spot he had been looking at before and slashed him across the back. As his sword lay on Sephiroth's back, burning him, he shouted,"Crimson Explosion!" The sword exploded in a magnificent crimson color. Sephiroth fell to the floor and looked to the exit. He ran off. Ace grabbed Sora and dragged him to the entrance. He saw Cloud drawing his giant sword as Sephiroth drew his long sword.

"I've finally found you", Cloud whispered. The two launch at each other quickly and traded blows. They jumped to the air and began slashing at each other. Finally, Sephiroth disappeared into the symbol as Cloud was left panting. Cloud left without a word while Ace suddenly felt pain in his right arm. He looked down at the bandages and began unwrapping them. His arm was burnt and scratched up. Ace's eyes widened and Phil came out to explain.

"Those fancy attacks you used caused severe damage to your arm", Phil said. Ace sighed as he wrapped it back up and looked toward the sky. He began walking to his ship and as he reached it, Dante and Calm joined him.

"There is something I have to do", Ace said,"Tai isnt where Riku is."

"How would you know?", Sora asked, running up to them.

"Well, for one, there is a strong darkness in the Neverland area", Ace replied,"Not the same as Riku's with Ansem inhabiting him. Off from Hollow Bastion, a new area has opened. Head there to find Riku. Calm. Dante. Stay with Sora." With that, Ace took off.

"Dammit", Calm whispered,"Okay, Sora, lets go." Sora nodded and got in his ship. They took off and went into the distance.


	19. Chapter 19:Phantom

Disclaimer:I dont own any Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Disney characters or worlds.

Copyright:I own Ace, Calm, Sarah, Tai, Lucius, and the town, Twin City.

Note:_All Ace's thoughts will be in this type of font._

**Phantom**

Ace saw a ship in the distance. He landed along side the ship while he saw Sora's ship speed pass to where he sensed the other dark energy. He grinned. _Good. I'll take care of this fight. _Ace ran foward into the ship's cabins and ran through the ship until he saw a boy in a green outfit, floating next to a sparkling fairy.

"Who are you?", Ace asked.

"Peter Pan, who are you?", Peter asked.

"You knew Sora, right?", Ace asked.

"Yep", Peter answered,"You his friend?"

"Yes", Ace asked,"I sensed darkness around."

"Well, I've seen a strange creature off from the ship. Maybe that is what you sensed", Peter said. The two nodded and Peter Pan turned to the fairy. "Tinker Bell, let us fly to the clock tower", he said. Tinker Bell flew over Ace and sprinkled him with pixie dust until he began flying. The three flew out of the ship and took off toward the clock tower. Ace saw a big ghost like thing go up along side us. It was like it were a white hooded cloak with a strange ball inside it. It flew foward in front of them and stopped. It showed the Heartless insignia for a second and it disappeared.

"Thats it", Ace said to Peter. Then he heard something inside his head. _Phantom. _"Phantom", he repeated. It roared and charged. The two flew to the side to dodge as Phantom flew past them. Peter flew at it and attempted to stab it, but was deflected. The orb inside Phantom was red and neither of the two were landing hits, so they flew back in an attempt to give them some space. Before they could think of a thing, Phantom made them have a timer with purple fire around it above Peter's head. The two charged foward and seperated as Ace spotted something. He saw the clock tower moving faster than usual. It was going at a minute every second. It was at five when Ace cast stop. The timer above Peter's head froze as did the clock.

"Thanks!", he yelled as he was smacked by Phantom's hand. He flew back and Ace saw the red orb again. Ace grinned as he thought of something.

"Inferno Fire!", he yelled as flame erupted from his hand. It smashed into its orb and it broke as it flew back. It roared and the orb turned blue. He took his Keyblade up again and shouted,"Blizzard Fang!" His sword was enveloped in a strange mist as it grew cold and he charged. It smashed straight through the orb again. It flew away and when it turned, the orb was yellow. It flew around at dizzying speed trying to confuse Ace, then it suddenly charged. "Shocking Blade!" he swung his sword out and smashed the orb as it flew past, howling.

"Stop!", he heard Peter shout. The things turned to him again and shot a darkness from its hood. He closed his eyes, expecting death, but instead, nothing came. He opened his eyes and saw Tai there.

"Tai?", Ace yelled, but noticed something. His body was a faded blue and he glowed.

"This isnt the real me, but I am with Riku", Tai said,"Hias is completely in control. Kill me if it comes to that." With that, he faded away. A white orb appeared in Phantom's hood, but before either did a thing, he heard a voice.

"Dragoon Spirit!", Calm's voice shouted. He crashed through the Phantom and it fell. It fell right to the ground, dead. Calm grinned as Dante, Sora, Donald, and Goofy floated down beside him.

"We arent gonna let you go against something like that alone", Sora smirked. Ace grinned.

"I coulda taken him though", Ace panted. The Phantom was completely go so the team flew back to the ship.

"Well, I guess this is good bye", Peter said.

"Not for good", Ace said,"We'll come back." With that they were gone. Back to the ship by the teleporter.


	20. Chapter 20:Final Destination

Disclaimer:I dont own any Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Disney characters or worlds.

Copyright:I own Ace, Calm, Sarah, Tai, Lucius, and the town, Twin City.

Note:_All Ace's thoughts will be in this type of font._

Note:**All evil thoughts are in this font.**

**Final Destination, The Final Battle**

The group made one last stop to Traverse Town to get some more supplies. They stocked up on Hi-Potions and Megapotions. Sora got Ultima Weapon from the synthesis shop and they got Aeroga. Donald and Goofy took out their weapons from the Colliseum, Save the Queen and Save the King, as they got into the ship.

"This is it", Dante said with a fire in his eyes.

"Lets promise here", Ace said,"No matter what happens in there, we will stay friends. Never forget each other."

"Dont worry", Sora replied,"No matter how far we are seperated, we will see each other again."

"I wasnt talking about being seperated", Ace muttered to himself.

---

"Its time", Ansem said from inside Riku's head.

"No!", Riku shouted,"I wont fight them!" Darkness swirled around him and he screamed as he fell to the floor.

---

They landed at the End of the World as Jiminy called it since it was the last world they went to and it didnt even look much like a world. The group ran foward until a group of Heartless appeared. Four Invisibles came out and slashed at the group. Ace quickly slashed past two Invisibles and Sora finished the other two quickly. They ended up back on an invisible bridge. They walked down a ways until a man stepped out of a dark portal.

"So, you've made it this far?", Hias asked, maliciously.

"Tai!", Ace yelled.

"This time, he is truly under my control!", Hias yelled. Ace took out his keyblade and got ready. They saw Tai's image faintly, but it was still Hias. Ace charged, but was quickly smacked in the back with the hilt of a dark sword. Ace rose quickly to slash, but Hias opened a portal and walked in. Ace followed through and Hias stood face to face.

"This is it", Ace said, ready to take down Hias. He just laughed in response and back hand slapped him.

"With that measly power?", he asked. Ace rose.

"You havent seen half of it yet!", Ace yelled, summoning some dark tendrils to grab Hias.

"You cant beat me with what I am!", Hias smirked, making the tendrils merge into his body. Ace slammed his fist into Hias' gut.

"I know!", Ace yelled,"But I can beat you with this!" Light erupted from his fist and sent him flying back. Ace smirked, but was kicked in the stomach. Right where he was hit, a light glowed there. "You are done!", Ace yelled as he grabbed Hias' leg and made light begin to glow there. Hias screamed, but punched Ace in the face, making him fly back. Ace rose again and the two face each other.

"Tai's memories were right", he said,"He was right to be jealous of you. He could never match you normally. But I am a different story!" Hias charged at him, but disappeared.

"Liar!", Ace yelled,"I was never stronger than Tai! He beat me all the time! But you will die! I have a reason to win here! I will get us all back to Twin City!" Ace slammed his sword into the ground and light erupted from it. The light grew until the darkness was gone. Hias screamed.

"Its too bright!", he screamed. Everything reverted back to normal and Ace ended up in a small alcove in front of a big door. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Calm, and Dante stood at the door.

"This is it", Dante said.

"Our last fight", Sora said. Ace rose from sitting.

"Really?", Ace said,"Well, lets go." They walked to the door and shoved it open. Inside was a beach. Sora gasped as he realized that he was staring at his island.

"This world has been connected", Ansem's voice said as the islands disappeared.

"What was that?", Goofy asked.

"Ties to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed", the voice came again,"You have so much to learn." The ocean turned purple. "You understand so little. A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." Riku appears in his dark form and the group walks foward to confront him with Sora's group ahead of Ace's by a little. "Take a look at this tiny place. To the heart seeking freedom, this island is a prison surrounded by water. And so this boy sought to escape from his prison. He sought a way to cross over to other worlds. And he opened his heart to the darkness." Riku turns into Ansem, standing on the beach.

"Riku!", Sora yelled.

"Dont bother. Your voice can no longer reach him where he is", Ansem replied,"His heart belongs again to the darkness. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, grows, and consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came." Ansem ends up behind Sora's group, floating in between Sora and Ace's group. "You see, darkness is the heart's true essence."

"Thats not true!", Sora and Ace shouted and then Sora continued,"The heart may be weak. And may sometimes even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there is always a light never goes out!"

"Thats right!", Ace yelled from behind. Ansem rises up a little.

"So, you have come this far and still no nothing", Ansem said,"Every light must fade, every heart must return to the darkness!" Ansem charges at Sora and a barrier appears, blocking Ace's group from helping.

"So, it has begun", Hias' voice came from behind. Ace turns with his group to face Hias in Tai's body.

"What do you know?", Ace yelled,"All you've done is cause us trouble! But now we will kill you!" Ace summons Crimson Vengence as Caim pulls out his spear, Dragoon's Legacy, and Dante pulls out his Demonic Sword. Crimson Vengence suddenly begins to morph. Fire engulfed it and it grew a little. When the fire was gone, the keyblade had changed shape. It was bigger. It was still crimson in color, but now it had flames streaking along the blade. It became more like a longsword than a normal one he was using. Smoke steamed from it and the flames that streaked it faded out to show black. Ace's body became consumed by fire as the sword's flame died out. When that flame died out, Ace had a uniform decorated by flame streaks on it. It was crimson, but there was a purplish-blackish forming where the fire streaks were.

"So, you have your dark form finally?", Hias asked, smuggly,"At least its a bit more of a challenge!" Hias slashed at Ace, but missed when Dante blocked. He heard a man gasp behind him and turned. Sora had smaked Ansem and the barrier weakened a little, forming a small hole to jump through. Ace grabbed Dante and Calm's arm and threw them through the hole.

"What are you doing?", Calm yelled as the barrier regained power again.

"I will take him", Ace said in a darker voice than he had ever heard. Dante saw the darkness in his eyes and nodded.

"Calm, lets help Sora", he said. Calm sighed, but agreed to go. Ace held out his hand and darkness seeped from the ground. Hias was entangled in minutes by dark ropes. He squeezed his hand and he saw Hias' wrists and ankles beginning to break.

"I will kill you", Ace said in his evil voice.

"Are you sure you would let your friend die?", Hias asked with a grin, despite his pain.

"Friends are of no importance", Ace said. Hias gasped. He hadnt expected Ace to become that evil.

_Stop it! I want control back!_

**Shut up. I will do as I please to keep myself alive.**

_I'll kill you myself! I wont let you kill Tai!_

**You cant take control back. Tai isnt here anyway. That is a shadow illusion. **Ace stopped arguing with his darker part at this point.

"Good", the evil Ace said,"Now that he isnt bothering me..." He crushed Hias and let the darkness swarm out. The body of Tai disappeared to show a dark body that was destroyed. Ace walked foward and spit at the part he saw Hias at.

"Ace!", Sora yelled as the barrier fell. He stood before a building.

"Lets go", Ace said, evilly. Sora was confused, but stepped in. Before the others made it, a barrier appeared and Darkside rose up. Beside that was Hias in his normal form. Ace fought for his control. The darkness shot through his mind, but Ace eventually took control over his body again. "Hang on!", Ace yelled in his normal voice. He ran up the building and jumped over the top to stand beside Sora.

"Ace?", Sora gasped as Darkside disappeared and Ansem reappeared.

"We can take em", Ace said. Ace lets the darkness rise and engulf his arms as he allows it to consume his body again, but trying not to let it take control. Ace shot a blasted at Hias with the darkness. It hit him head on, but Hias consumed it.

"I am darkness!", Hias yelled. He shot a dark ball at Ace, but was dodged with a side roll. Donald, Goofy, Calm, and Dante were yelling from outside the barrier.

"Yeah!", Calm yelled,"Take those two down! Ace! Sora! You can do it!"

"Cowards!", Dante yelled,"Let us in! If you cant take all of us, you dont deserve to even face Ace or Sora!"

"Let us in!", Donald yelled.

"Gawrsh!", Goofy cried,"Dodge it Ace!" Ace jumped into the air as another dark ball went at him. Ansem let the dark shadow that followed him loose to attack Ace in the air. It came at him, but Ace made an upward slash.

"Flame Slash!", he yelled as his sword was lit on fire. The flame hit the dark shadow head on and cut it in half with a firey line across where the slash came. The shadow roared in pain and flew back to Ansem.

"Now we got it!", Sora yelled, landing a powerful blow on Ansem. Ace turned to Hias and tossed his sword at it.

"Meteor!", Ace cried as his sword began lighting on fire. It was like a small meteor going at Hias until it struck him in the chest. Hias began laughing, sticking his head up defiantly. Ace grinned at that oppurtunity and smashed his fist into the ground. Hias quickly stopped laughing as he was caught in a case of rock.

"Get me out of here!", he yelled. Ansem looked over, but was stabbed from behind by Sora. Ace closed his fist in the ground, letting the earth case surrounding Hias crush him. Darkness spewed out of it and flew in all directions until it disappeared. Ansem staggered back, defeated. The group is transported to a realm of complete darkness and emptyness.

"Wha...", Sora was surprised.

"Behold endless abyss!", Ansem's voice rang out,"Within lies the heart of all worlds:Kingdom Hearts!" A giant white door, Kingdom Hearts, appears. "Look as hard as you are able. You will not see a glimmer of light. From those dark depths all hearts are born. Even yours." The World of Chaos appears as the whole area turns into black darkness around Sora, Ace, Donald, Goofy, Calm, and Dante. "Darkness conquers all worlds!" Donald, Goofy, Calm, and Dante all fly back into the darkness and Sora and Ace begin to fall. But then...

"Giving up already?", Riku's voice came to Sora,"Come on, Sora. I thought you were stronger than that." And in Ace's head...

"I was right", Tai's voice came,"You were the leader of our group. Of Calm, Sarah, and me. Now you give up? I was right. I shoulda been the leader. Get up and prove me wrong!" Ace's eyes snap open as he sees Sora flying up.

"No!", Ace yells, flying up too,"I am strong enough for this!" The two see Ansem's ultimate form. He looked a bit like a ship with Ansem at the top. Hias was atop it too.

"Ace? Tai wants you to know. You are weak", Hias said. Ace's anger grew.

"SHUT UP!", he screamed,"I DONT GIVE A SHIT ABOUT WHAT YOU FUCKING THINK! GO TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG!" Ace flies at Hias with his dark suit flaring with the dark energy. "I WILL PERSONALLY ESCORT YOU TO HELL, BASTARD!" He slashes across his chest and then, quick as lightning, he spins back and slashes again, cutting part of the shadows he was made of. Hias roars and turns into a giant dark cerberus type thing.

"You cant win Ace!", it yelled,"You dont have what it takes."

"I...thought I told you...to...SHUT THE HELL UP!", Ace yelled as he flew at it again. He stopped under the three heads and screamed,"AIR SLICE! DIE, YOU STUPID FUCK!" He slashes all three heads off and the shadow revert back to the normal person Hias was.

"You are the stupid one", Hias said,"You fight to free Tai, but the thing you dont get is that...I am Tai!" Sora was busy fighting Ansem while Ace was facing Hias.

"The thing you dont get...is that...I'm not Ace", 'Ace' said,"I am his darker side. He hates you enough to set me free." His hair lifted like there was wind under him and then fell back down. "I am not fighting to free Tai. I am fighting because...you are unworthy of taking the power of Kingdom Hearts. I wont allow someone like you to take something like that. NOW! PREPARE TO DIE!" Ace's dark self charged and slashed past Hias as it turned into pure darkness.

Inside Ace's mind...

"So, Tai really is in there?", Ace yelled to his dark self.

"Dont be weakened by your emotions", the darker self said,"He will kill you without hesitation."

"Then I would rather fight", Ace said,"I wont let Tai be killed by the likes of you!"

Reality...

Hias formed into Ansem as Sora won. Ansem froze himself with the Heartless crest that protected him and a portal had appeared for Sora. Sora flew into a room with a core in it and got to wore fighting everything in there while Ace was left outside. Another portal opened for Ace as he willed the darkness to and ended up in a room with Artilleries. He charged at them and began slashing.

"FLAMING SLASH!", he screamed as fire slashed through the artilleries. A portal opened up and he ran through. There he saw Goofy and Calm taking on some Heartless. Ace ran past them and let the Heartless leave. He summoned more Heartless to appear and they destroyed the room core in this room. They stepped out through a portal and find themselves staring at Sora, Donald, and Dante.

"This is it!", Sora yells, turning to the Main Core. He charged in alongside Goofy, Dante, and Calm. Donald shot out Fires, Blizzards, and Thunders while Ace was on the ground, fighting his dark self.

"God dammit!", Ace yelled,"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He rose and still had darkness in his eyes. He blew the core to bits with a blast of dark energy from his hand. The group was thrown back and found themselves in front of Ansem/Hias again. This time, he was a giant genie type thing. It reminded Sora of Jafar except that he had his normal colored skin, not red, and his hair was white and long like normal. Everyone got ready and flew at him. Sora sped past him, but as Ansem turned to strike, Goofy and Calm rammed into him. He had the spear impaled into him and Calm lifted it up, making a large gash in his back. Dante shot Fire with Donald and Ace stood there watching. He moved foward as Sora made a combo he called Ars Arcanum. Ace slashed Ansem's arm off as he roared in agony.

"Ace?", Sora asked, surprised.

"HIAS! REVEAL YOURSELF!", Ace screamed,"I WANT TO RIP _YOUR_ DAMN ARM OFF!" Ansem's body began swirling with darkness.

"I am right here", an Ansem/Hias voice said,"We both are. I am with in this ones body. You kill him to get to me. Then again. You cant defeat either of us, let alone both of us!" Ansem/Hias used his arm to slash at Ace, but it was chopped off as Ace made another slash.

"Stupid fuck", Ace muttered,"You cant win." Ace had given up his body to the darkness and they all knew this. Ansem/Hias was stabbed by Ace as he went through their body. The World of Chaos was destroyed. But Ansem and Hias still lived, standing in front of them.

"It is futile. The Keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness.", Ansem said,"Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness!" Hias grins.

"Give us the powers!", Hias yelled.

"These fools are not worthy!", Ace yelled,"Give your power to me!" Kingdom Hearts begins opening, spewing dark smoke. Sora and the others looked on, confused at Ace.

"Supreme darkness...", Ansem said.

"You're wrong! I know now, without a doubt! Kingdom Hearts...is light!" Light began shooting out of Kingdom Hearts.

"Light? Why...", Ansem, Hias, and Ace said in unison. Then Ace, the real Ace, said in his mind,'Ha! I told you you couldnt win!'

"I still wont give you your body", Ace sneered. Ansem and Hias both disappeared for good. "Dammit", Ace muttered as his darkness began to fade as well. "NO!", he suddenly yelled. He was taking control again until Ace heard a voice.

"Ace!", Sarah's voice came,"You can do it!" Ace snapped out of his dark self's control.

"No more!", he yelled. Sora, Goofy, Donald, Dante, and Calm were pushing the door shut.

"Come on!", Sora yelled.

"Stop staring and keep pushing!", Donald yelled as Goofy started to see something. Heartless appeared on the other side of the door.

"Heartless!", Donald and Goofy yelled. Ace knew what to do there. He flew foward, past the otehrs, and went for the Heartless.

"Close the door now!", Ace yelled as he slashed past Heartless.

"I cant...", Sora muttered.

"Dont give up!", Riku yelled. Sora and the others saw Riku pulling the door back. "Come on, Sora! Together we can do this!"

"Yeah!", Tai yelled, starting to pull the door again,"Even this slacker, Ace, is doing his part!" Tai grinned and Ace turned back with a grin too.

"Okay!", Sora yelled. They tried, but a bunch more Heartless, Darksides, appeared.

"Its hopeless!", Donald yelled. All the Heartless were eliminated quickly by light. In the back, they saw a figure.

"Your Majesty!", Donald and Goofy yelled.

"Now Sora! Lets close this door for good!", Mickey yelled, brandishing a Keyblade of his own.

"Close it quickly!", Donald yelled.

"But...", Sora sounded doubtful.

"Dont worry! There will always be a door to the light!", Mickey yelled.

"You can trust the king, Sora", Goofy reassured.

"Now! They're coming!", Riku shouted.

"Donald, Goofy. Thank you", Mickey said. Ace turned completely to face Sora and held out his hands to the side. Light flashed and more Heartless disappeared.

"We'll meet again!", Ace yelled,"All of us! Our hearts...they will find each other again...as long as we dont forget...forget about each other!"

"Sora, take care of her", Riku said. They closed the door with the four grinning on the other side. Then each of the Keybladers, Sora, Ace, and Mickey, use their Keyblades to make Kingdom Hearts disappear. Sora saw Kairi and tried running to her while Goofy stopped Donald from following.

"Kairi!", Sora yelled.

"Sora!", Kairi yelled.They grab each other's hands and smile.

"Kairi! Remember what you said? I am always with you...You are always with me too! I will come back to you! I promise!"

"I know you will!", Kairi said as the two drift apart.

Inside the door...

"Now what, you Majesty?", Ace asked.

"Well, just go down this road I guess", Mickey said. Ace, Riku, and Tai nodded as they walked down the road that formed.

"We'll meet those guys again", Ace said to Riku.

"Yeah, I know", Riku replied.

Along another road...

"Well, now what do we do?", Donald asked.

"We gotta find Riku and Mickey", Sora said.

"Dont forget Ace and Tai", Calm said.

"I'll serve you in anything you do, Calm", Dante said,"We'll find those two...and that girl...Sarah I think." Calm nodded.

"Yeah", Calm said,"The four of us should be reunited."

"But, uh, where do we start lookin' for that there door to the light?", Goofy asked. Sora saw a yellow dog with something in its mouth.

"Pluto?", Donald asked.

"Hey, Pluto. Where have you been?", Goofy asked. Then Donald saw him with something in his mouth.

"Hey!", Donald yelled.

"Gawrsh, thats the king's seal!", Goofy said.

"Hey, have you seen King Mickey?", Sora asked. Pluto runs off.

"I think he is leading the way", Calm said.

"Guys, lets go!", Sora yells as they all run for Pluto. They are all grinning as they run off for their new adventure.

"Remember, Sora, you will open the door to the light", a mysterious voice said.

End story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey! Hope you liked the last chapter! Sorry it took so long. I was writing another story. Anyway, keep looking at this. I will add an epilogue once the Kingdom Hearts:Chain of Memories version of this is made. Just for a preview to this, my chapters will be switching from one level with Sora, Donald, Goofy, Calm, and Dante and then Mickey, Riku, Ace, and Tai. Once I finish a chapter with with Sora's group, I will make a chapter with the others.Anyway, I hope you continue reading.


	21. Chapter 21:Preview

Disclaimer:I dont own any Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Disney characters or worlds.

Copyright:I own Ace, Calm, Sarah, Tai, Lucius, and the town, Twin City.

Note:_All Ace's thoughts will be in this type of font._

Note:**All evil thoughts are in this font.**

**Preview**

The next story is ready! This is during the Chain of Memories time. And now, here is a preview.

---

Ace ran down towards the man in the black cloak. He wouldnt let him get away. Ace brought the keyblade to him and jump up towards a wall to jump off at the man.

---

Thats the preview. It wont happen for a while, but yeah. Thats it. Go check it out if you liked this story.


End file.
